The Doctor and The Warrior
by Torchwood Boy
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP! When Jenny last saw her Dad she was a naive Time Lady. Five years on, Jenny is a fierce, woman saving the Universe. As she face's Good and Evil, Jenny will find the Doctor again, but can she stop the prophecy of The Rise of the Warrior
1. To Tear a Universe Apart

**This is a story about Jenny as she tries to find her dad. Takes places five years after the events of The Doctor's Daughter for Jenny and during Series 6 for the Doctor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any characters in it. If I did, trust me I wouldn't be doing this.**

**Please Enjoy.**

…**...**

The moon's shone high above the planet of Feray 17. A grassy hill rose high from the city below, high enough to see the three moons shine down on the blissful mound.

A blonde girl sat on the hill. She was wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans, a dark scarf wrapped around her neck, with a black gun in a holster by her side. He hair dangled down to her shoulders, it was straight with curls in it.

Jenny watched the sky, she watched the stars twinkle, watched the space crafts leave and enter the dark atmosphere.

Intergalactic time told her that it was 11:04 PM.

She had no need to move, no where to go. But it felt like she should, like she should keep moving, as if someone out there was goading her to get up and do it.

She knew she could do it… Her Dad had always said that if times of peace or silence ever fell on Jenny, then she should do it.

Jenny could do it… She could Run.

But, did she want to. She had just saved an entire planet from a Supernova, which is now a frozen Ice ball.

But maybe she could find her dad. Maybe she could find her dad, tell him what was happening.

She had seen things out there that had gave her the same warning over and over again… Silence will Fall.

Jenny had told them she would give her Dad the message, then she blew out there brains.

Sitting on that hill, Jenny also thought about how much she had changed.

When she was born… made, she would have looked up at these stars and seen something brilliant and magnificent… but Jenny was so tired, she was battle worn and exhausted.

She hadn't smiled in months, only putting fake smiles on for the people she had saved.

People had started to recognise her, spreading rumours about how a girl called Jenny would come down and save the planets and the stars.

She wondered if her dad had heard of her… Probably not…

It was a big universe, and let's face it, he was probably years away from her. But she might meet him again… one day.

Slowly standing up, Jenny walked to her ship. A long slender plane like craft sat on the grass behind her. It's silver panels reflecting in the moon light.

Jenny caught her reflection. She looked tired and powerful at the same time. She had a long scar on one side of her neck and a few cuts and bruises on her face, they would quickly heal though.

"Come on dear, more adventures for us." Jenny sighed, getting into the craft. "Right, where too then."

Jenny flicked through the map of the galaxy until finding a lovely little place on the edge of the next galaxy.

Flying up into the sky, Jenny looked down to see Fireworks were exploding over the city.

She never liked a fuss, but for a split second Jenny thought she heard a collective shout of 'Thank You!'. Shaking her head, Jenny realised she was hearing things and set off. Not sure what her next adventure held.

….

The Doctor walked along a long a market on the Feray 17. Amy and Rory were looking at little items on the market stall.

The Doctor picked up a little gadget before having it slapped out of his hands by a rather large woman alien.

"Look with your eyes or pay for the item!" The Alien said, a rich Jamaican accent coming through.

"Ow! I was only interested!" The Doctor said, walking away.

The Doctor walked along, rubbing his hand.

"Doctor!" Amy said as she ran towards him, Rory in tow. "Look what we found!"

Amy said, holding up a newspaper.

"It's proof there are people out here like us!" Rory said, catching up with Amy.

"What are you two going on about now?" The Doctor said, slight amusement on his face.

"Just read it!" Amy said, giving the Doctor the paper. "There are people out there who help others like us!"

The Doctor read the paper.

'Yesterday, a girl called Jenny arrived on the planet Feray 16 and saved it from a supernova. She was then flown over here with her spaceship to Feray 17 where she was given a celebratory medal.

The royals of the planet invited her to a lunch. She decline before leaving the same night. It is unknown where she was sent.

No picture was available of Jenny, so we have shown you the Ice Ball with an artificial sun in it. More on page 3,4,5 and 6.'

"Brilliant…" The Doctor whispered, wondering if Jenny was who he thought it was. She was always brilliant, but that's impossible… wasn't it?

"Well, do you know her?" Amy said, looking at the paper.

"No. There's no picture… Though I did know someone called Jenny once… But… she died." The Doctor said, holding back tears that had waited so long to break out.

"Oh, well it can't be her." Rory said, reading the paper again. "Sorry Doctor."

"It's alright Rory, not your fault… just mine… Anyway, onwards and upwards! Let's go!" The Doctor said, walking away.

If Jenny was alive. He would find her.

Even if he had To Tear the Universe apart… He would find his daughter…

…...

**Really hoped you liked this, don't know how many chapters it will end with, so please read and review.**

**Next Time: Jenny meets a woman called River and chaos**

**ensues!**


	2. The Thieves of Tandor

**Ok so here is the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews they are very important to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, though if I made the planets, there mine!**

**Here is the next chapter and this shows how much Jenny has changed since The Doctor's Daughter.**

…

Jenny walked through a black market on the edge of the universe, it had been five days since she left Feray 17 and she was looking for something that could only be found here.

After going to the small market on the edge of the Galaxy, she hadn't found what she wanted and so she had ended up here, looking for something that she would probably never find, but if the rumours were true, then there might be one here.

Jenny was looking for a Vortex Manipulator, though they were like gold dust.

So here she was, stood on the planet Tandor looking to see if she could find a Vortex Manipulator.

Jenny stepped behind the Market Stalls and walked down a pavement that ran behind the Markets.

A humanoid Alien, about Jenny's height ran past her and grabbed her knife from her pocket and took her by the throat and pulled her into the alleyway behind.

Jenny didn't strike, she just let herself be pulled, she could have beaten him up right there, but she did not know if the Market Holders were his friends.

The knife to her throat the man pulled her into the shadows.

"Just stay still and I wont hurt you a bit, ok darlin…" The Man said, the knife closer to her throat.

Jenny knew that her opportunity was now. Grabbing his arm she spun around him, the knife had behind his back. 

She took the knife and held it to his throat.

"Here's some advice, don't attack a girl who fought of a legion of Sontarans with her bare hands!" Jenny said, the knife pressed to his throat. "You got that?"

"Yes… I'm sorry, my family, were so hungry and were…" The man started but he was cut off.

Jenny slit his throat and dropped him there bleeding. Putting the knife back in her pocket, Jenny left the bloody mess to waste away on the floor.

"Nice." Said a woman's voice in front of Jenny, her face covered in shadows.

Jenny pulled out her gun towards the woman's shadowy figure. The woman stepped forward, her gun pointed towards Jenny.

"I thought you would have let him go." The woman said, as they began to circle each other.

"He was lying, he was a pure thief and I don't think he was after money, though I can't blame him, look at me." Jenny said, knowing she could out shoot this woman.

The woman must have been in her mid forties, her hair was dirty blonde and bouncy with hundreds of small curls. She was wearing a dark green dress, a white torch in one side and a holster where her gun would be if she didn't have it pointed at Jenny.

"Yeah, I have seen you, he was probably after money." The woman smirked.

"What do you want?" Jenny said, now stood still.

"I want to know how you just out powered a Zartag. There very strong and not many men could have done what you had. Who are you?" The woman asked, her voice cold.

"I'm, Jenny, though I'm just a traveller. Well, I kind of save people, I have this ship and I fly around saving people." Jenny said, putting her gun away.

The woman also put her gun away, she seemed to relax slightly.

"I'm River, River Song." River said, extending a hand. "I know someone like you, he travels around saving people and stuff."

Jenny shook her hand. She did not know why she trusted this woman, she had a very shootable face, but she felt very trustworthy.

"Where is he now?" Jenny said, looking at River, who had a sad smile on her face.

"Oh, he'll be out there, some where… when." River said, looking around. "Let's get out of here."

River led Jenny out of the Alleyway to the other side of the market which was split by the buildings between it.

"What brings you out here then?" River said, looking at different objects as Jenny did the same.

"I'm looking for a Vortex Manipulator. Do you know where I could find one?" Jenny asked, looking hopeless though she would never admit it.

River lifted her arm to show a burnt out Vortex Manipulator.

"Dropped it in a furnace, got it out when the guy who put it on turned it off, but it sort of melted. I'm looking for one too."

River said, also feeling hopeless.

Jenny walked out of the market and into another Alleyway which led out into a high skyscraper part of the city. The City was defiantly bigger then many cities Jenny had seen.

New Earth, New London wasn't as big as this.

"The market hasn't got one so where do we go?" River asked looking around.

"Well, look at that!" Jenny said, pointing down the street.

'Time Agency Base, 27 Miles' A sign read, with other readings on it.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jenny asked River, whose face lit up.

"You tell me!" River said, not looking away from the sign.

"Were going to rob the Time Agency…" Jenny said, and both smiled.

This would be fun…

…...

**I really loved this chapter. It was so much fun to do!**

**Please keep reviewing you brilliant people!**


	3. From One to Another

**Ok so here I am with another chapter. I would really love Reviews, but the ones I have are brilliant thank you!**

**Please Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything to do with it, unfortunately.**

…**...**

Jenny and River had finally arrived at the base of the Time Agents.

It was in the middle of another, smaller city and it stood as the highest building.

"Ok, so, do you know your part of the plan down to a tee now?" Jenny said, as she and River walked through the main reception desk.

River nodded and Jenny slowly made her way with River towards the Reception desk.

"Hi. I'm here to deliver a rogue time traveller, I burnt out her Vortex Manipulator in a gun fight. I brought her here, I was hoping for a reward!" Jenny said, pushing River forward.

"Well, I'll just phone upstairs. What is her name?" The petite receptionist said, moving back her brown hair.

"Janie, Janie Forth." Jenny said, as she held River.

"Ok, I'll ring them now." The receptionist said, picking up her phone and dialling the number.

"Ready?" Jenny whispered, the answer came in a nod from Jenny.

The receptionist rang upstairs and not soon after an important looking man came out of the Elevator, followed by two shade wearing others.

River and the Receptionist were alone in the reception.

"Well hey there little missy, I think that belongs to us." The man said to River, as one of the others took her Vortex Manipulator.

"Give it me back!" River shouted, harsh.

The man turned back to her.

"And why should I do that?" The man said, looking back at her.

"Because if you didn't look at me, then you wouldn't have noticed that your receptionist isn't blonde." River said, smiling.

The man looked down to see Jenny was sat leaning in the chair, feet up on the desk and the gun in her hand.

"Hi there." Jenny said sweetly, before shooting both of the other men dead.

"What the?" The man started but before he could finish, River showed that her hands were free and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

Jenny stood up and shot him in the head before walking over to his body. She took the Vortex Manipulator off of him before taking the others two.

Jenny threw one at River and then put the other in her pocket.

Picking up the last one, Jenny put it on the wrist of the knocked out Receptionist and put the gun in her other hand.

River sat down at the desk before deleting all the camera information.

"There, now there's no evidence of us being here." River said, standing up and following Jenny out.

They were met by a hundred guns. Time Agents surrounded them.

"Did you really think we hadn't been tracking you. We watched the CCTV from the Alleyway and the way you killed that Alien. Your under arrest for four murders and Robbery!" The Time agent said, pointing his gun. "Come quietly or it will get nasty."

Jenny reached for her gun, but River stopped her.

"We might be good, but were not that good!" River said, pulling her back. "Take us away boys."

The Time Agent touched his ear.

"Stormcage, we'll get them up to you!" The Time agent said. "Let me just take there weapons."

But it was too late, the beam shot them up and they stumbled onto the dock of a small prison ship.

The Pilot looked back at them.

"This is Stormcage pilot 8342. You are being sent to the Stormcage… Enjoy your trip River?" The pilot said, dropping his visor to look at her.

"Your already a prisoner aren't you!" Jenny said, sitting down on a seat, not waiting for a response.

"Hello Tommy, don't suppose there's any wine?" River asked the Pilot.

"Afraid not, we have a while to go, make yourselves comfortable. Oh and hide your guns if you don't want them taken, River will show you." Tommy said, before carrying on flying.

Jenny looked up at River who smiled.

And for the first time in a long time, Jenny smiled. She felt like a naughty school girl, if she had ever been one that is.

"Well that worked." Jenny said, looking gloomy.

"Oh yes it did. Because they might be Time Agents, but they sure are stupid." River said, smiling.

Jenny looked confused.

"Your wrist." River said, looking down at Jenny.

Jenny looked at the Vortex Manipulator on her wrist. They hadn't taken them, they could go.

Jenny and River stood up.

"We did it!" Jenny said, laughing quietly.

"Yes we did!" River whispered back, looking down at her own.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Jenny whispered as River fiddled with her Vortex Manipulator.

"Guess so." River said, looking up.

Jenny didn't know how she would work it, but she felt as if it would take her where she needed to go.

"Well. I'll see you again." Jenny said, fixing her Vortex Manipulator. It was set too 1 minute.

"Well, I guess I should thank you." River said, smiling.

Jenny hugged her and smiled.

"River. Who were you looking for?" Jenny asked smiling.

"Oh just this man, he's called the Doctor." River said, smiling.

Jenny's face changed in seconds. She became shocked and River noticed.

"Your looking for him too. Who are you." River asked stepping forward.

"I'm his…" Jenny started but was then engulfed in a blue light.

Landing on a suburban street. Jenny looked around, it seemed to be a quite road.

Suddenly a yellow mini span around a corner with a shriek and parked at the end of the road.

A brown haired woman got out with two other people. One girl had a dark tone to her skin and looked slightly Indian. The other had a very dark tone to his skin and a shaven down head.

The boot seemed to be bouncing with life. The woman walked around and seemed to flash a red small object at it.

The boot exploded open and a giant like dog jumped out and pounced at the woman, who narrowly avoided it.

It's teeth bared they ran into there garden where it followed.

Jenny ran down the street and spun around the corner to see the entrance of the Garden.

They were pinned in a corner. Jenny drew her gun, set it to stun and shot the dog. It hit the ground, snoring slightly… She would never hurt animals, they were too much like children.

"Oh. Thank you." The woman said, running to Jenny and smiling. "That was a stunning blast, I take it your not from around here."

"No. Just got here actually, you looked like you had a lot of trouble! I'm Jenny." Jenny said, smiling.

"Well, this is Clyde and that's Rani. And me, I'm Sarah Jane Smith." The woman beamed…

…

**Really hope you liked this, it was so fun to write.**

**Please review!**


	4. The Last Door at the End

**Ok so here is the next chapter. I have just had a really cool plot line for this story and where I can take it, but it will be a few more chapters before I reveal what it is.**

**Please Review and Enjoy.**

**P.S. I don't own Doctor Who or anything to do with it!**

**...**

Jenny sat in the Attic of Sarah Jane Smith's house. The dog was snoring asleep on the floor. It had turned out that it was rather peaceful, and it had been playing fetch outside with Clyde and Rani.

Jenny and Sarah Jane had talked about the Aliens they had faced over the years. Jenny had told Sarah Jane she was a future human.

Sarah Jane had told Jenny about the Doctor, about how she had travelled with him and had just seen him again with a new face. That had made Jenny a little sad, though she had expected it.

Sarah Jane walked into the attic, it was starting to get dark.

"I have a son, he is called Luke." Sarah Jane said, handing Jenny a cup of tea. "He's at University studying, I'm sure he is fine though."

"What's he like?" Jenny asked, after scanning the room for pictures that weren't there.

"Oh, he is brilliant and beautiful and just amazing. He is my little man, well big man, but he is so smart and funny." Sarah Jane said, as she sat down on the Attic steps that split the attic from a raised bit to a lower bit.

Jenny was sat there too.

"So, I've been to the future, where are you from in it?" Sarah Jane asked, looking happy.

"Well, I have been travelling a long time now, even around the world in the future. I don't really have a home and the future doesn't really feel like home anymore."

"Well, I hope that you enjoy your time here Jenny, maybe you'll meet the Doctor one day. I'm sure he would love to meet a future traveller." Sarah Jane said as she smiled.

"Or he'll tell me off for Time Travelling!" Jenny stated, Sarah Jane looked at her shocked. "The Doctor isn't as unknown as yo may think, there are many rumours!"

Jenny and Sarah laughed before Sarah told some stories about the Doctor, but it was short lived happiness.

Suddenly, the brick wall at the front of the room burst open and an Alien Computer was sat there with a red alert flashing on it.

"Mr Smith! What's wrong!" Sarah Jane stated, as she flicked through a few buttons.

'There has been an attack on a local school! It seems to be an infestation of Weevils." Mr Smith, the computer said.

"Weevils! They can be dangerous! Right, we won't get the kids. How are you up for a hunt!" Sarah Jane said, pulling out her Sonic Lipstick.

"You get us in, I'll get them out!" Jenny said, raising her gun.

Sarah Jane smiled and were about to leave but a blue light from Mr Smith hit Jenny.

'Non Human, scanning Database for match!' Mr Smith said, causing Sarah Jane to look at Jenny confused.

"It must be my Vortex Manipulator! It must be messing up his system." Jenny said, causing Sarah Jane to nod before running out.

Jenny followed her and did not wait to see what Mr Smith has found.

Jenny ran down the stairs and to the car with Sarah Jane.

Sarah Jane turned on her radio and pressed a red button.

"Mr Smith, address please!" Sarah Jane said, reversing out of the drive.

'52 avenue crescent, forb…" MR Smith started.

"I know which one you mean!" Sarah Jane said and sped of down the road.

Jenny and Sarah eventually arrived at the school.

"Right. You ready?" Sarah Jane asked Jenny as she opened the gates.

"Ready as ever!" Jenny said, charging her gun with a pull.

Jenny and Sarah blew there way into the school, quietly, of course.

"Right." Said Sarah Jane as they approached a long hallway which stretched both ways. "Looking at the map on the wall, I'd say that the kitchens were that way and the classrooms were that way."

"I'll take the Classrooms, you take the Kitchens." Jenny said, pointing her gun down the hallway.

Jenny slowly walked through the dark. She slowly opened one door to find an empty classroom.

The lights went out and now Jenny was in complete Darkness, with only her Vortex Manipulator to be her light.

She opened every door and each was empty. The final classroom at the end of the hall seemed to have a white light flashing through the shaded glass and seemed to have the buzzing of electricity.

Jenny slowly made her way to the door, she put her hand on the handle and opened the door…

…

Dum, Dum, Dum!

Don't you just love a Cliffhanger!

Please Review!


	5. A Losing Battle

**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Elizabeth Sladen (Sara Jane Smith) who passed away nearly 5 months ago.**

**Please Enjoy and RIP Elizabeth Sladen…**

…**...**

Sarah Jane Smith opened the Kitchen door and proceeded inside.

Using her Sonic Lipstick she scanned the room, but found nothing.

"What is going on?" Sarah Jane asked, as she fiddled with her Sonic Lipstick.

Suddenly the door shut behind her and she spun around to see a man dressed in a black suit with black glasses.

"Sarah Jane Smith?" The man asked, as he walked over to a stunned Sarah Jane.

"Yes. Who are you?" Sarah Jane Smith asked, as she backed away slightly.

"I'm from the Time Agency. A few days ago in the fifty first century we were attacked by a certain lady called Jenny. She killed three rookies, one who was pretending to be a top part of the organization." The Time agent said, standing still.

"But why, why would he pretend to be high in the business?" Sarah Jane asked, as she fought the urge to run.

"We needed someone weak so Jenny thought we would all be easy targets. It was a good plan until they escaped, I myself am only a level two. Level One's are rookies, Level Two's are Middle Men and Level Three's are Commanders." The Time agent said, smiling.

"Well no, I don't know her!" Sarah Jane said as she tried to leave.

"Going somewhere Miss Smith." The Time agent said, as he grabbed her arm. "I don't think so."

Pushing her backwards, he hit her with the back of her hand sending her flying into a table.

Grabbing her by the hair he slammed her head against the metal table before pulling her up and turning her around and punching her in the face.

She hit the floor and he dived on her throwing a punch which she blocked.

She kicked him in between the legs and he fell off her with a deafening scream.

She slowly crawled reaching for the door when she felt a foot stand on her neck, she couldn't breathe.

Picking her up the Time Agent punched her into the door and then hit her twice more before throwing a black bomb into the middle of the room and leaving, locking the door with her Sonic Lipstick.

Gas emitted from the bomb.

Sarah Jane had finally lost…

…**...**

Jenny opened the door and found another empty classroom. Shining her Vortex Manipulator across the classroom, Jenny found nothing.

Walking slowly in Jenny looked around a little more before the door shut behind her with a slam.

Jenny spun around to find a big headed blue monster with shrunken in eyes and three fingers, one was bigger then the others.

Jenny raised her gun and began walking backwards, knocking over chairs and books in a frantic attempt to put distance between them.

Jenny reached the wall and the Alien hadn't moved.

"Who… who are you?" Jenny said, feeling a shiver run down her back.

"We are the Silence." The Silent said, still not moving.

"We?" Jenny asked, her gun fixed on the Silent.

"We are an religious order. We will soon control the universe. We will soon see Silence Fall." The Silent said, making no attempt to move.

Jenny tapped into her Vortex Manipulator without taking her eyes off the Silent.

"Sarah, can you here me? SARAH?" Jenny shouted down the Vortex Manipulator, but all that came was white noise. "What have you done to her?"

"We have done nothing, but we give you some advise Jenny… Run, because we are not the most dangerous creatures out there, don't stop running." The Silent said, and with that he vanished.

Then something strange happened to Jenny, she couldn't remember very much about why she had her gun pointed to the wall or who had been in here with her, all she remembered was that she couldn't get to Sarah Jane, she had to find her.

Running through the halls of the Classrooms she had checked, Jenny felt a sense of dread as she turned each corridor, trying to find the Kitchens.

"Where are you!" Jenny shouted hopelessly, to which she heard a bang at one of the doors.

Jenny ran to it and saw the word Kitchen on it. It was in complete smoke and Jenny saw the fingertips of a hand sliding down the edge of the door.

Kicking the door open, Jenny saw that Sarah Jane Smith was sprawled along the floor as the gas filled the room.

Jenny knew that this gas was dangerous to Sarah, but it wasn't to a Time Lord.

Dragging Sarah Jane out of the classroom Jenny picked her over her shoulder and to the car.

This had been a trap, but for who?

…

**A Very graphic chapter, but I felt the story needed it to keep it dark.**

**Please Review.**


	6. To Run or To Kill

**Hello everyone. I am back with a new chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Doctor Who or anything to do with it.**

…**...**

Bannerman Road was usually a quite street, but tonight it was silent, no sound was made… You could say it was Dead…

A yellow Mini came screeching round the corner and into a drive way on the end of Bannerman Road…

Jenny ran out of the drivers seat and ran over to the Passenger seat, picking up Sarah Jane Smith and running into the house.

Kicking the door open, Jenny kicked it closed before running up the stairs and into the attic.

Mr Smith was still out and showing the words 'Time Lord identified.'

Jenny didn't really, she needed to help Sarah Jane and she needed to do it now.

"Mr Smith, scan her life signs!" Jenny shouted, and the screen changed to a DNA sample which was spinning.

A blue light shot at Sarah Jane and went up and down her body before turning off and different components of the DNA strand changed.

'Sarah Jane Smith is in a critical state, her body will make a decision in moments, as to whether fight the gas or die... I think you should tell her who you are, maybe this will make it more peaceful… Sarah Jane Smith, you were brilliant..' Mr Smith said, before retreating back into the wall.

Sarah Jane smiled weakly as Mr Smith left.

"What… what did he mean? Who… who are… who are you?" A weak Sarah Jane said, her eyes trying to stay open.

"I'm a Time Lady." Jenny said, and watched as Sarah Jane's eyes flew open to stare at her. "And you are Sarah Jane Smith, you have to fight this!"

"Do you know him? Do you know the Doctor?" Sarah Jane said, as she sat up in Jenny's arms.

"I should hope so…" Jenny said, as she fought back the tears.

"Why?" Sarah Jane asked, looking up into Jenny.

"Because… I'm his daughter." Jenny said, smiling.

"He never sa… Oh he would be proud." Sarah Jane said, as she fell back into Jenny's arms. "… he would be so… proud…"

And with that, Sarah Jane Smith fell back, her eyelids fluttered and she fell into a deep sleep that would last forever…

Sarah Jane Smith was dead…

Jenny's tears poured out as she cradled the dead body in her arms.

She thought about when her Dad had held her in his arms, when he had smiled at her through all those tears.

Jenny slowly let Sarah Jane's body fall to the floor as she picked herself up.

Slowly, she made her way out of the Attic and down the stairs.

Jenny was shaking, she felt ill, sick and wanted to vomit.

Walking out into the street Jenny started walking down the road when she saw a blue light flash behind her.

Spinning around Jenny saw a man dressed in black with shades on.

"How's Miss Smith? Hope I didn't hurt her to badly!" The Time Agent laughed as Jenny stepped back.

"You did it! You killed her!" Jenny said, as she pulled out her gun. "I have taken on you lot before, even one of the top people at your place I killed easily!"

"No you didn't." The Time Agent said smugly.

"What?" Jenny asked, as she felt herself begin to shake.

"Do you really think we would send a Level 3 down, I'm only a Level 2. We sent a Level One down, pretending to be in charge." The Time Agent spat. "And now, I'll kill you!"

He pulled out his gun as she raised hers and they shot at the same time.

The guns were shot out of there hands and they looked at each other.

"Then we'll do this the hard way!" The Time Agent said and he ran at her.

The Time Agent jumped up and kicked Jenny, but she blocked it. Jenny spun under his second kick and knocked his leg from off the ground.

The Time Agent hit the floor as Jenny got on top and Punched him in the face. She went to hit him again but he grabbed her fist and twisted it so her back was now on top of her.

He got her in a Choke hold and began to choke her.

Jenny used all her strength and pulled him over her, and he landed with a thud.

Jenny and The Time Agent stood up and Jenny kicked him in the face sending him stumbling back.

She ran at him and punched him in the back, making him yell in pain before throwing her Elbow down on his head, but she was too slow and he moved out the way.

He punched her in the face and Jenny stumbled back, before grabbing him and throwing him into the wall.

She span him around before punching him in the face. He stumbled slightly and she turned around and tapped in the first batch of co-ordinates for her Vortex Manipulator.

He grabbed her and threw her into the wall herself, this time he punched her and she fell back, but not over.

He turned around and was about to call for Stormcage when Jenny grabbed him by the back and threw him into the wall again.

Jenny turned him around and punched him repeatedly in the face. After the seven punch, Jenny head butted him and threw him at the wall.

Running for her gun, Jenny picked it up and spun around to see the Time Agent trying to get up.

Jenny shot him in the stomach before shooting him twice in the head.

Jenny tapped in the rest of the Co-Ordinates and disappeared.

…

**Hoped you liked that, It was fun to right.**

**Please Review!**


	7. Falling from Heaven

**Ok, so here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Please Review.**

…

It had been four weeks since the death of Sarah Jane Smith and Jenny was still pretty broken, though she knew Sarah would have wanted her to carry on.

She had managed to get herself on board a Spaceport which provided entertainment that ranged from Space Diving, where people jump out of the Spaceport into the atmosphere of the nearby planet and land using jet packs, to anti gravity chambers which Jenny thought reminded her off the time she had crashed on Clom.

Jenny hadn't really been in the mood for fun, so had drunk herself under the table for three days in a row, and was about to start again.

Jenny sat down at the table, luckily, Time Lords don't get hangovers… well not much. It was mid morning, and after watching everyone having a good time, Jenny decided she had nothing better to do then get drunk again.

Suddenly, there were three people sat next to her.

"Hi. I'm Suzie." The black haired woman said, her hair long and dangly in a rough ponytail. She was wearing a black armour suit and had a small gun at her side and a long gun on her back. "This is Mike and that's Tonzo."

Mike was a small little man, who was wearing a black leather jacket and torn black trousers with a black top on. He also had two guns, both smaller ones though.

Tonzo was a tall alien, his skin was like pine, but apart from that, he looked like a usual humanoid. He was wearing a dark yellow suit with a gun and a samurai sword.

"Hi… I'm Jenny." Jenny said, as she started to sip her drink.

"Were going Space Diving, and we were wondering if you would like to come with us. We take it your new her, you haven't got any weapons and you look a little weak, but it will be fun, we promise!" Tonzo said, looking rather happy.

"Well, if I die, it should be a cool way to go out!" Jenny said, downing her drink.

Jenny decided not to tell them that she was born to be a solider and was trained in every fighting skill there ever was. Plus, her skill with a gun were good too.

"So it's a yes?" Mike said, his face beaming. "It's just that we do need four people to do it!"

"Yes, I will do it." Jenny said, picking up her brown leather coat, which she knew had her gun in the pocket.

"Well come on then!" Suzie said, as she led them out of the Bar and down a Hallway.

"Let me guess, your Bounty Hunters?" Jenny asked, as she walked with them.

"Yep. Were having a break though, we have just hunted down some Time Agents, there the biggest law breakers in the Universe." Suzie said, as she tapped her gun.

"Yeah, if the Time Lords were still here, well they would be gone before they had even started!" Mike said, as he glanced behind him.

"Mike, the Time Lords all died years ago, there is no point in even thinking about them! Plus, we have a guest, stop going on about it!" Tonzo said, as he playfully punched Mike.

Jenny had tried to act normal with the fact of Time Lords coming up, what would they do if they found out they were stood next to one.

Arriving at a small oval room, they were given passes from the man who showed them there changing rooms.

As they put there suits on, Jenny had become extremely nervous. She was excited, but rather anxious about something going wrong, because if she hit the ground without a Jet Pack…

She would regenerate and surrounded by Bounty Hunters, it wasn't her best plan. Because although the regeneration energy would keep her safe for 15 hours after, they could still take her away, if they teamed up.

But no guns would hurt her for those 15 hours, so that was something.

Jenny and Suzie made there way out and found Tonzo and Mike.

"Ready?" Asked a cocky looking Suzie.

Suzie looked excited, Tonzo looked mischievous and Mike looked green.

They walked into the air lock with all there kit on and the countdown started. The door behind them closed.

The countdown started from a minute. As it began to countdown, Jenny stood at the back with Mike.

"You don't look well, is this your first time?" Jenny whispered through her helmet.

"Yep. But I can't back out, these guys want me to do this. I have only been with them for a few months. I can do this!" Mike whispered, his strength showing through.

"Well, if you can. I can!" Jenny said, as the timer hit 10 seconds.

"Ready?" Jenny asked, her face strengthening as she prepared herself.

"As ready as ever!" Mike said, and they stood strong.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Suzie shouted as the door burst open.

The door burst open and all four were sucked out.

Jenny felt everything happen at once. She was being pulled toward the planet below, spinning out of control.

She straightened herself as she watched the Spaceport disappear with distance.

Hitting the Atmosphere was like a bomb, causing them to all straighten.

"WOOOO!" Jenny shouted out of sheer joy.

They entered the atmosphere and were all caught in a moment of joy.

Suddenly, there Jetpacks activated and they were flung back up and they all steadied in the atmosphere.

"Let's get down to the positioned place! Race you there!" Suzie said threw the intercom before bursting down, shortly followed by Tonzo.

"Let's go!" Jenny shouted and Mike and her flew down.

As all four flew down, Jenny noticed they were heading for the only cloud in the sky. Bracing herself to get soaked, Jenny felt her whole body change as she went through the cloud.

But on the outside of the cloud, all people saw, were falling suits and Jetpacks…

…...

**Well, this was a fun chapter, hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Falling to Hell

**Ok, so here is the next chapter, really hope you like it!**

**Please Enjoy!**

…**...**

The first thing Jenny felt was a floor that wasn't made of steel or wood, it felt like mud.

As Jenny slowly opened her eyes, she found herself in a forest canopy, surrounded by trees. It was really dark and as Jenny sat up, she could see that the trees stretched high into the sky, which was bright as day.

Jenny stood up, noticing that Suzie, Tonzo and Mike were all unconscious on the floor.

Jenny tapped into her Vortex Manipulator, but it read blank. Jenny couldn't figure out what was going on.

Sniffing the air and holding up her finger, Jenny smiled.

"A rift caused by a super condensation of the cloud hitting the rocket fire, increasing at the speed we were travelling causing the capability of not sensing a teleport." Jenny said, realising she sounded her like her dad. "Someone planned this, knowing we wouldn't see a teleport in a cloud because of our speed!"

Jenny looked down at the unstirred bodies of the others, she decided she had better check them.

Checking the pulse of the others, Jenny felt a beat in all of them, though it took her a while to find Tonzo's, which was at the top of his head.

Standing back up, Jenny heard a rustling in bushes. Spinning around, Jenny felt her gun in her jacket pocket, but decided not too, she didn't want to make the others feel that she had lied to them about being weak and naïve.

Jenny slowly walked to the bushes and was quick to quickly step back when a Silent came out, his head looking down at her.

"YOU! Why couldn't I remember you before?" Jenny said, as she stumbled into the middle of the small opening in the forest.

The Silence stood near the edge.

"Deliver our message, deliver it to the Doctor and we shall spare your life…" The Silence said, his non existent mouth making him sound creepy.

"But why can I remember that, but not you?" Jenny said, as she took a step forward, something made her feel unafraid.

"That doesn't matter, do as we say or you will…" The Silence was cut off by another sound.

The Silence walked out in front of Jenny and raised his hand to where the noise was coming from.

Suddenly, a giant beast jumped out and roared at them. It was on all fours and was like a black lion, it had spikes in it's neck.

The Silent raised it's finger and a bolt a lighting shot out and hit the monster and it screamed before blowing into pieces.

"What was that?" Jenny asked, but before she got a reply the Silent vanished. "You can't just disappear!"

Jenny then felt it, like a breath behind her, someone had stood on a twig behind her and had now stopped, not daring to move.

Jenny slowly turned around on the spot to find a Lizard time creature with a gun. It had green and brown skin, looking very much like a cross between a Lizard and a Crocodile, it was wearing a white combat suit and it stood a good foot above Jenny.

"Well, hello there. You'll be a good trophy!" The lizard hissed as he rose his gun.

"Wait! Before you kill me, at least let me know where I am and what is going on!" Jenny pleaded, knowing full well she would kill him afterwards.

"This is the planet of the Gragon's, I am a Gragon and you are in a hunting section of our world. We don't hate you, it's just a hobby." The Gragon hissed as he lowered his gun slightly. "You were brought here by a Cloud Teleport, there on most worlds in the Greyor Galaxy, Rimlon Galaxy and Andromeda Galaxy."

"So were, what, trophies!" Jenny shouted furiously.

"Oh yes you are and you'll make a lovely one!" The Gragon hissed, laughing.

Jenny pulled out her gun and shot him dead in the head. He fell, not even making a sound.

"Not today pal…" Jenny said, as put her gun back inside her inside pocket.

"What… the hell happened!" Suzie said, as she slowly stood up, seeing the Gragon.

"Are friend here gave me some information, then I shot him dead." Jenny said bluntly, seeing Suzie's mouth fall open. "I'm not so weak after all."

"Sorry I missed judged you." Suzie said, with a small smile. "So, what's going on?"

"Wake the other two and I will tell you." Jenny said, as she looked into the darkness, wondering what happened to the Silent.

Soon afterwards Mike and Tonzo were woken up and Jenny explained it all to them.

"But, I doubt were the only one's here, it's a hunting ground, so I guess there are many different species, possibly some animals as well." Jenny said, as she talked to the others.

"So what do we do now?" Mike said, looking worried.

"We find a way out, Idiot!" Tonzo spat, trying to keep calm.

"Don't call me that!" Mike said, getting closer to the edge.

"Why, what are you gonna do about it!" Tonzo said, towering over Mike.

"Enough you two, we need to keep calm and just stay sane!" Suzie shouted, putting them in place.

"As I was saying, there will be more species out there just like us, we have to keep them on side! So don't shoot them, unless they are a Gragon!" Jenny said, turning around to face the woods. "Now, I suggest we go this way, the Gragon said there were only parts of the Planet that were hunting grounds…"

"Let's hope it's a small planet." Suzie said, looking concerned.

Jenny slowly walked forward, followed by the others.

…...

**Well I hope you liked this, it was fun to write, sorry for the long update but I really wanted to get this chapter right.**

**Thanks and Please Review : D**


	9. The Last Chance of Hope

**Hey my brilliant reviewers and readers, here is the next chapter, and were turning up the action a not or two! **

**Hold on to your hats! And review : D**

…**...**

Jenny ran as fast as she could. Laser shots and rockets were firing all around her, tree's were exploding everywhere as the artillery bombarded her.

Jenny had never ran this fast, everything was a blur.

Chancing a look back, Jenny saw three aircraft flying after her, they were only small, but they were quick and powerful.

Looking to her left, Tonzo was running just a little behind her, shooting back.

Jenny jumped up in the air and span shooting as she span and took out the left hand side engine of the middle craft, causing it to swerve to the right and smashing into the other and they both went colliding to the floor, a massive fireball emitting from them.

Jenny landed and ran immediately, as if she had never left the ground. The last plane had now set its weapons to fire at both of them at once.

Tonzo shot at it but his shot missed the engines and hit the body, which was protected by a force field which was impenetrable to small fire power.

Jenny jumped on to a large branch on the floor and jumped into the nearest tree, using the branch as a platform.

Jenny ran along the branch and landed on the ship.

Running along the ship, Jenny stuck a knife shaped object into the body work, the shield fizzing slightly, but not noticing a threat.

Jenny pressed a button and jumped off the back of the ship.

The Ship suddenly began to creak and crack and then it was sucked into itself before disappearing.

The object fell and lay on the floor. Jenny walked over and picked it up, as Tonzo, who had carried on running, returned.

"Black Hole converter, nice." Tonzo said, putting his gun away.

"It was the only way, I'm sure that Sontaran didn't mind, he was a goner anyway, he could barely move they had shot him so badly." Jenny said, smiling weakly as she picked her self up.

Jenny and Tonzo walked the rest of the forest. Until they reached there cave in the mountains.

Climbing in, Jenny felt like she was back at home. She had tried almost a hundred times to leave the planet, but the Vortex Manipulator had been fried by the Teleport that had brought them ehre.

Jenny sat down in the cave as the Sun started to go down.

"I think we better get some rest. It's drop off tomorrow and I don't want to be shot by some crazy people who think we kidnapped them… Like that bloody Tesselecta, the teleport had fried it's teleport, but not it's weapons!" Tonzo growled as he sat down opposite Jenny.

"It tried to look like you at that point. Trying to copy you! It said you were under arrest and shot that blue beam at you!" Jenny laughed, remembering the adventure.

"Yeah, then you shot it!" Tonzo said, as he also laughed.

"How long have we been here now Tonzo?" Jenny said, as she looked out of the cave over the forest and to the beach, where the largest group of aliens were going to be dropped off.

"2 weeks. We landed here two weeks, and it's been four days since Su…" Tonzo started but was cut off by a glare from Jenny.

"I know. Since we lost them… There'll be ok, we just lost them in the confusion of that battle." Jenny spoke quietly, a tear drifting down her face. "We had gathered all of those people, all those different races with there weapons."

"There were twenty seven of us…" Tonzo said, remembering the army they had raised only four days ago.

"And now there all dust, we were the last four fighting, and then that bomb went off and they ran and we ran…" Jenny said, as she remembered how she shot dead many Gragon's that day, but they came in waves.

"They ran further into the forest…" Tonzo said, as he looked out over the forest.

"They'll be fine!" Jenny said, shaking her head. "We will get out of here Tonzo, I promise!"

Tonzo smiled before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

Jenny slowly stood up and walked to the edge of the cave, sitting down in the opening.

If her Dad was here, he would know what to do… But Jenny wasn't the Doctor.

At least she hadn't regenerated, Jenny was still the same person her dad knew, and she would make sure it would stay like that.

Jenny stroked a strand of blonde hair from her face and watched as the Sun set over Greyor, Jenny knew that the fighters would have been called back now.

Over the mountain they were in, stood a tall structure that was known as the Tower. It was where the Grand Hunter Chillon was, Jenny had met Chillon on many battlefields in the last two weeks, both proving they were a match for each other.

Jenny knew that tomorrow was her last chance. She had to hope that the species who fell tomorrow were going to be strong enough for a fight…

They would get to the beach for sunrise, making sure to grab the Aliens as soon as they found them, because if they could get an army together, then more the next week… They would attack the Tower.

They would kill Chillon and disable the Teleports on other worlds.

And then they would leave this planet forever… never returning.

Jenny had learnt that there were more Teleports in different Galaxies, more then the Gragon had told her when she had first arrived.

Jenny watched as the sun fell and the stars burned bright…

And for one moment, just for a second as she watched the stars… Jenny felt hope, because in this Universe, anything was possible.

…...

**Well I really enjoyed this chapter, hope you did too!**

**Please Review : D**


	10. The Brightest Light In the Darkest Place

**Sorry for the long update, but I had to think where I was going to take this.**

**But now I know and it is brilliant and I can't believe I didn't think about this before!**

**Please Enjoy!**

…

The sun rose like a soft blanket had fell over Jenny. She slowly opened her eyes just to see out of the cave a seen that made her feel magical.

A small bird flew across the rising sun, making it look incredibly huge.

Jenny smiled as the sun graced her with it's heat and warmth, something she had been lacking in the night before.

Then she realised, it was the day of the drop. Jenny's stomach fell and did turns as she realised that today was the day they would win or lose, the day that would bring survival or death… or worse for Jenny.

Jenny slowly awoke Tonzo and they set off, climbing down the mountain and threw the forest.

"Do you think we could do it this time?" Tonzo asked, his breath shaky.

"I hope so, we need to get out of here." Jenny said, trying to remain calm. "When we get to the beach, remember to act as friendly as possible."

"I will. Don't you worry." Tonzo said, resting a hand on the shoulder of Jenny.

She smiled back at him. Jenny slowly carried on walking, feeling her feet wanting to grind to a halt, but she carried on.

Loading her gun, Jenny walked just a little out onto the beach, though she was covered by foliage.

A burning orange light appeared in the sky, several others also appearing around the hunting area.

Aliens fell out, hitting the ground and slowly standing up, unsure of what was happening.

"Quickly! Run!" Jenny shouted, as she beckoned them.

A Mithreen a blue version of a Slitheen, a Graske, a Silurian and a Human, except he was much taller.

Then came the aircraft, there were seven and they shot at the beach as the Aliens ran.

Jenny and Tonzo shot up, hitting one of the Planes and causing it to explode.

"Come on, this way!" Jenny shouted above the explosions that ripped above them, killing more Aliens on the beach.

Jenny just caught a glimpse of the Aircraft landing and the Gragon's getting out.

"Quickly!" Tonzo yelled as a shot ripped past him.

They ran as fast as they could, shot zipping and burning past them, it wasn't long before a casualty.

The tall human was hit first, straight in the back of the head. Followed by a range of shots that hit the Mithreen all over the back, killing her.

The Silurian fell shortly after, shots hammering into him. The Graske was hit straight in the head and fell with a scream.

Jenny and Tonzo ran into a small opening, they were out of breath, but would fight to the end.

Suddenly, it was apparent they were surrounded. Gragon's stepped out of every corner.

Chillon was there, his tongue licking the sides of his mouth.

"I have to admit, you did well… But I am afraid Jenny, you should have killed me when you had the chance… oh wait! You never did!" Chillon hissed as the others laughed.

He raised his gun and shot. Jenny had accepted the end, she had accepted that she would regenerate and then she would kill them all, unable to be hurt.

But the shot never came, for it didn't hit her.

Tonzo fell before her, arms spread as he jumped in the way of the blasts.

Jenny caught him and fell to the floor with him, cradling him. The shot had hit him in the chest and he was bleeding heavily.

"Oh no, hope we didn't hurt him too much!" Chillon laughed coldly.

"Jenny… listen to me… you… you were brilliant. Thank… thank you." Tonzo gasped quietly.

"… for what?" Jenny whispered as she cried.

"Showing me… showing me how to… live." Tonzo said, his eyes falling to the back of his head.

He was gone.

"HAHAHA!" Chillon laughed as he watched Jenny cradle the dead body. "How sad, your turn!"

Jenny then felt something in her body. A fury rose in her like a fire, something had changed.

She was sad anymore, she was angry.

Grabbing her own gun and Tonzo's before anyone else could move Jenny jumped up and spun around, shooting.

If you had seen it, you would have thought that Jenny was just spinning firing shots randomly.

But every shot hit, as she span Jenny felt as if she was going in slow motion, focusing as every shot she fired hit a Gragon in the head.

She ran out of shots as she disarmed Chillon. Chillon barely had time to think before Jenny had jumped up and kicked him in the face.

Chillon hit the floor, his long range weapon sprawled out behind him.

Chillon spun over and crawled to the weapon, but Jenny grabbed his legs and dragged him back.

Jenny spun him over and repeatedly punched him straight in the face, making him bleed all over.

Jenny picked him up and punched him in the gut causing him to fall back.

He fell back as jenny spun around and kicked him in the stomach.

He fell over and landed on his front. Jenny grabbed him in a neck lock and pulled as hard as she could.

Chillon choked and coughed and then, slowly his eyes slipped to the back of his head.

Jenny let go of his lifeless body and picked up his weapon and shot him in the head.

Jenny turned back and walked around the lifeless body of Tonzo and fell to her knees.

"Oh god… What do I do now…" Jenny said, as she buried herself in Tonzo's chest.

Then she felt it, like a pull. It forced Jenny's head up and made her look at it.

A Grand Piano stood in an adjacent clearing. It was a black oak piano, a brilliant master piece.

'Jenny… Jenny… Jenny come…' It whispered to a crying Jenny.

Jenny let go of Tonzo and slowly picked herself up and walked through the little alcove into a big field.

Jenny had never seen this part of the Hunting zone, it seemed new and refreshed as if life had just fallen over it.

Jenny touched the Piano and she felt a chill run down her spine, followed by something more familiar.

She didn't know what it was, but it felt like home… Not Messaline… it felt like Gallifrey.

Lifting up the top of the Piano, Jenny stepped back in shock before going forward again.

Looking down, Jenny saw a round room, with coral spires going up the walls and many lights in the room. A centre console which's column in it's centre reached all the way to the top of the room.

Jenny stepped on the side of the Piano and fell forward, certain she would land on the Column, as it was facing her.

Jenny then felt her feet touch the floor and she was now in the room that she had just seen. Jenny looked out of the doors behind her to see the sky, the sky of Greyor.

Walking into the room, Jenny knew exactly where she was…

This was a Tardis… A Living Tardis… But How?

…

**Now, who saw that one coming, be honest!**

**So yes, the Piano was a Tardis, and I hope I explained that when Jenny fell into the Piano the gravity changed so she was on her feet.**

**Please Review!**


	11. There Hero

**I hope I do this chapter justice.**

**P.S I do not own Doctor Who or anything to do with it unless I made them then Steven Moffat, get your hands off!**

**Please Enjoy**

…**...**

A flash of sparks told Jenny she had got the chameleon circuit working again.

Jenny game up through the hatches through the floor. Climbing up, Jenny span around the coral console, flicking switches, before looking at the Monitor.

"Well, I know my dad used to love this one, but I think I need my own look." Jenny said, before pulling a few levers and looking back at the screen. "I was never that into coral."

Jenny flicked another button.

The Tardis lit up in a bright shine which told Jenny she had better leave.

Walking back through the doors, Jenny opened what was now a rimmed door and walked out to see she was upright and the Tardis was now a tree, it seemed to glow orange, but she didn't mind.

Jenny turned around and noticed for the first time that it was night, it was early morning when she had entered, but she had made a lot of differences.

As Jenny pulled out her gun and headed through the forest to see if she could find anyone else, Jenny recalled the Captain's log she had found.

A man named The Rosair, he had been travelling when the Time War started, Jenny felt her head throw memories that her Dad must have seen.

And from what she saw, it was the worst thing she had ever witnessed.

The Rosair was killed by the Daleks at the start of the war when he opened his door to the Tardis in mid Time Vortex flight and tried to shoot the three daleks chasing him down.

He killed two, but the last one shot him and he fell forward and into the time vortex, but not before shooting and hitting the last Dalek as he fell and the Dalek was killed.

The Tardis travelled aimlessly down the Time Vortex, passing through the area where the Time Lock would be, and then its engines failed and fell to a place called Cardiff.

It recharged there and carried on it's automated journey to a battle that would be there, but it had left an area of the Time War, meaning that it was stopped by the Time lock.

The Tardis had hit the Time Lock and had fallen through the Time Vortex into another planets Upper Atmosphere, where it fell all the way to the planets lower atmosphere before falling through a Teleport and ending up here… But that was 28 years ago.

It's chameleon circuit broke after a while and it was reduced to a Piano, waiting for it's next hero… and it found it's next Hero… It had found Jenny.

Jenny thought of how the old girl must have waited for a long time for Jenny, she wondered if her Dad knew the Rosair.

Jenny carried on through the forest before reaching the cave she had once slept in. Moving to the patch Tonzo had laid, Jenny finally let it out.

She screamed in tears and punched the ground. She yelled and cried at a pitch that would make most species want to comfort her.

She screamed so loud, that she didn't here it, she didn't even feel it as she cried into the ground.

Only when the warm glow of it lit up the cave did she see it.

There, in the cave, stood a glowing rock.

Jenny stood up. The Tardis had come to her, maybe Jenny would really get to travel in this old girl.

"Hello girl, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Jenny said as she opened the rock which opened to a marvellous place.

The Tardis had now finished changing it's interior.

Jenny stepped in and the door closed behind her.

A large circular room stood before her. A light yellow room, that still had the golden lights, but they were much bigger. In the centre of the room stood the console, keeping it's circular design and was now a very dark yellow.

At the end of the room was a Spiral Staircase that led to the upper rooms and there was a doorway which led to the lower rooms.

Jenny slowly walked around the console part, that now had a safety bar around it.

Jenny thought it was beautiful.

On the console screen there was a smiley face.

Jenny nodded to the console screen and the smile got wider.

"I love it, you look beautiful girl." Jenny said as she touched the Console Panel. "But now I need your help, I need to find someone."

The smiley face disappeared with Gallifreyan, which to her surprise, Jenny could understand.

Jenny ran around, seeming to know what she was doing as if The Tardis was showing her.

She pulled the De-Materialization lever and the Tardis jolted and spun and the noise was beautiful.

And then she landed, she laughed as she almost fell. Quickly standing up Jenny ran to the door and opened it.

Her smile fell as she saw the bodies on Suzie and Mike. Blood all over them and wounds where shots had ripped through them.

Jenny slowly fell to her knees, feeling to weak to stand as she watched the lifeless bodies…

She was supposed to save them, she was meant to be there Hero.

But she wasn't a Hero, she was just some girl flying around getting herself a God Complex.

But there was something she could do…

Jenny knew she shouldn't, but she knew that it could work…

But the Tardis could handle it, her Dad's Tardis had come to her, before she was created, causing a Paradox and causing her to exist… So she could do this, as long as she never came back… Ever.

Jenny had to do it… She had to make a Paradox…

…...

**The next chapter will be a tear jerker, worse then this one, so get your tissues.**

**Please Review**


	12. A Good Lady Goes to War

**Ok, so this is where things become a little complicated, though not for the reader, but for Jenny.**

**I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who or anything else.**

**Please enjoy!**

…**...**

The Tardis flashed and banged as Jenny held onto the console pulling levers and turning buttons.

Eventually the Tardis landed. Jenny laughed as she picked herself up and she ran to the door.

Jenny threw open the door to see a metal corridor, stepping out, Jenny saw that her Tardis was a metal silver filing cabinet. Closing the doors and walking down the corridor Jenny looked at the digital clock on the wall to see that it read 08:49 am.

She had Eleven Minutes. Eleven Minutes to save Suzie, Mike and Tonzo.

Quickening her pace, Jenny found the bar at exactly 08:52.

There she sat, on her own, ordering her first drink. She had timed it wrong.

Suzie was walking over now.

She had to do something, but she couldn't mess up the Timeline to much or she wouldn't be able to control it.

Jenny ran out of the room and down the hallway into the lift.

Pressing the button that read DP1, meaning Diving Platform One, all Jenny could do now was wait.

As the lift opened, Jenny ran out, pushing past people who were waiting for the lift and she ran to the docking station.

It was empty like it had been. Seeing the man who gave the suits, Jenny walked over to him.

"Hi. The next group, I want you to tell them that they can't come through as this place is out of order. They must not skydive." Jenny said, pulling out her gun and prodding it into his stomach.

The man gulped and nodded.

"I'll be watching you over there, understand." Jenny stated and left, crouching behind some crates.

Jenny watched as Suzie, Jenny, Mike and Tonzo left the lift. Walking over to the man, he shook his head and said something and Suzie started shouting only to be dragged away by Tonzo.

Jenny hadn't noticed a tear that was trickling down her face.

They stomped off, and Jenny felt strange, as if she was being ripped apart.

She had to get back to the Tardis, she had to stop time. That was a different Jenny now, and this was a different Timeline.

Running out of the room, Jenny ran up the stairs and across the many corridors until finding the Tardis, which was cracking in places.

Opening the doors, Jenny saw the lights were smashing and fire around the console. What she saw, is what she felt.

Running around the console, Jenny flicked loads of buttons. Jenny had, in a effect, pulled them across to a different Universe, but it was worth it.

As she ran around pulling Levers, the Tardis set off.

"If we lock this universe away, if we get back to the original, then they will still be dead there, but at least I saved them somewhere else. We need to get back." Jenny said as she ran around.

Sparks flew up and more lights smashed as she pulled more levers.

The Tardis, flew straight into the side of the Time Vortex, smashing out of the Timeline and into there's.

A massive explosion behind her almost knocked her over, but she had to lock it.

Jenny pulled more levers and out of the top of the Tardis, a silver gun came out of the top and shot at the Time Vortex, closing the gap.

The Tardis calmed down and Jenny fell to the floor.

She had just made another Universe, a whole new timeline. She couldn't have saved them here, but at least she saved them here.

Slowly standing up, Jenny wiped her brow and pulled a few more levers.

Right, I going to the Library for a bit.

Jenny said, as she left the room, feeling happy at what she had accomplished.

Jenny had walked down these many corridors before, when she was fixing it up.

There was a Swimming Pool, Eighteen Badminton courts, a humongous wardrobe, a library, a kitchen, enough beds for an army, three gardens and many other rooms that Jenny hadn't even explored.

Getting to the library, Jenny sat down with the book that she had seen a few days ago.

The Rosair's diary. It listed his adventures and Jenny wanted to see some places of her own.

Reading through it, Jenny found a few nice little places, but nothing that excited her.

Then she found another history book, an asteroid called Demon's Run.

Jenny decided she would go and read about it in the Console Room.

Jenny left the Library and set off, eventually arriving back in the Console Room, Jenny picked up a live stream.

A woman with brown hair and an eye patch announced that the baby had been born and that the Doctor was on his way.

And that she would soon kill him.

Jenny slowly sat down, that woman was going to try and kill the Doctor.

Well, if family reunions were anything to go on, this would be fun.

Jenny stood up and started putting in the destinations for Demon's Run…

She was going to war.

…

**Hope you enjoyed this, looking forward to writing the next chapter, not sure if the Doctor and Jenny will meet yet, but it won't be long.**

**Please Review : )**


	13. The Demon's that Ran

**Well, here we are again. Another chapter, this one I hope will be very good. **

**I do not own Doctor Who or anything to do with it.**

**Please Enjoy**

…**...**

The Tardis landed as quietly as possible.

Jenny had tried to get as close to the centre of the facility as Time Lordy possible. She had found the drawings and layouts of the facility in the Deridium Archives… well she had stole them, but it didn't really matter.

"Right girl, if I don't come back by ten, call the Shadow Proclamation…" Jenny said, patting the Tardis console and putting on her leather jacket she made to leave the Tardis.

Then the lights went off.

The whole Console Room was instantly drenched in a creepy and torturous atmosphere.

Then, up on the big screen near the door, which Jenny had put into this Console Room flickered on.

A Silent was on the screen looking directly at Jenny.

"Wait a minute, I remember you…" Jenny said, wondering why she had forgotten.

"Silence Will Fall." The Silent said, not moving at all.

"Who are you, what do you wa…" Jenny started asking, but she was suddenly cut off as the screen went dead.

The lights came back on and Jenny shook her head, unable to remember what she was doing.

"Oh yeah, going to save my Dad… again." Jenny said, as she opened the door and stepped out into a large metal room which looked like storage.

She was in the back corner of a much larger room, which was made of completely metal.

Turning around to see what the Tardis looked like now, Jenny was gob smacked.

A Red Phone box with washed out white windows all the way around and the words Phone Box on the top written in black.

"You are joking me. I said blend in, not scream Tardis!" Jenny said, as she knocked on the Tardis. "I guess your chameleon circuit is a little screwed up for that after the whole creating a Paradox, saving the lives of people and creating a whole new Universe… yeah, that must be it."

Jenny shook her head and turned around, walking down the small storage area before it opened out into a much bigger one.

There were a few doors on different sides and Jenny walked towards the far end one, double doors making it seem that it was the right way.

Jenny slowly opened the door to find an empty corridor.

Walking down it Jenny walked past steaming pipes and the corridor seemed to get shorter until it opened right at the end.

Jenny slowly reached the end. As she looked around the corner very slowly she saw about five hooded people standing around what seemed to be a marine officer.

His plump body started moving back until he was pushed forward. There was another hooded man holding a box and another raising a sword.

"No, please, god. No!" The man shouted, as the sword swung down.

His head was caught by another hooded man and placed in the box.

Amazingly, the mans body stayed up right, and the neck seemed to tie itself up like a bag.

The hooded men walked him away and Jenny slowly stepped back into the shadows.

Those were probably The Headless Monks, she had read about them and they seemed rather gruesome, she would try to avoid them.

Jenny slowly crept out of the corridor and along the room. Jenny glimpsed the last of the Marines all heading somewhere together, as if a meeting was going on.

Seeing a flight of stairs Jenny hoped that they would take her to a viewing point. Running up them, Jenny walked down a few corridors before seeing two Marines coming around the corner.

Jenny spun around and walked back, hoping they wouldn't see her… They did.

"Hey stop!" The Marine said and raised his gun.

"Turn around slowly!" The other Marine said, his gun also raised.

Jenny complied and slowly turned around, her hands still by her side.

"Who are you?" The first Marine asked, his voice seemed strained.

"Jenny." Jenny flatly said, sighing slightly.

"Jenny Who?" The other Marine asked, his hands shaking.

"Just Jenny." Jenny laughed, as she pulled out her gun.

The Marines didn't even fire. They were both disarmed and on there knees, holding them. Jenny hadn't killed them, just kneecapped them.

"Tell me, what is going on? Why does that Crazy Eye Patch lady want My Dad dead?" Jenny said, realising what she had said before she had said it.

"Your Dad… The Doctor is your Dad." The First Marine said, looking alarmed.

Jenny slowly raised her gun.

"No please… Don't." The second marine said, his eyes pleading.

"I'm so sorry…" Jenny said, before shooting them both dead.

And, for the first time in a long time, Jenny felt guilt. The fact that they had begged as well, and were on there knees.

She had never killed like that… and hoped she would never kill again like that…. What was she thinking… They were the enemy!

Jenny shook her head and stepped over the bodies and then found a room that was white and had no window.

Jenny slowly pressed the enter button.

Walking in, Jenny saw a giant window which showed a giant gathering of Marines.

But there was something else in the room… Someone else.

Jenny slowly walked down the steps into the small white room, which a Fiery Red Head and a baby stood.

"Who are you? What do you want!" The Red head girl said, holding her baby tighter.

"I'm Jenny. Who are you?" Jenny asked, holding her weapon in her holster.

"I'm Amy, Amy Pond. Are you with them?" Amy asked, nodding to the crowds.

"No. I'm here to save the Doctor." Jenny said, trying to sound calm. "What about you?"

"I was travelling with him, well me and My husband were and then I got kidnapped before realising I was pregnant." Amy said, nodding towards her baby. "What about you? How do you know the Doctor?"

"I met him awhile ago, we never travelled together… But he was the best person I ever met. He saved me from myself… now it's my turn." Jenny said, bending the truth.

"Well, how do we defeat them?" Amy asked, looking at the giant crowd.

"We wait." Jenny said, joining Amy at the window.

"For what?" Amy asked, not taking her eyes off of the crowd.

"The Oncoming Storm…" Jenny said as she prepared to watch.

…...

**Well I hoped you liked it, hope you enjoyed it and I will update soon!**

**Please Review : )**


	14. A Reunion of Death

**So here is the next chapter of The Doctor and The Warrior.**

**Hope you Enjoy : )**

**I Do not Own Doctor who or anything to do with it.**

…**...**

Jenny had to act fast, she had not see The Eye Patch Lady, or Madame Kovarian as Amy called her, entered the room.

Jenny hid behind the bathroom door, hoping not to get herself killed.

"What are you doing? What do you want!" Amy cried as Jenny watched Madame Kovarian take the child off of Amy.

"I'm sorry dear, it is for the good of everything." Madame Kovarian said, as she snatched away the baby and left, the two soldiers in toe.

Jenny came out and hugged a crying Amy.

"It will be ok." Jenny whispered into the girls ear. " The Doctor will get her back."

Jenny looked down to see a man who looked like a Colonel stood on the stage, addressing the troops.

Jenny tapped on a keypad on the window, and the sound was now turned on.

Amy and Jenny stood tentatively as they watched.

"We will see what is now under the hoods of the Headless Monks." The colonel said, taking the first hood down.

Jenny had been right, it was the Headless Monks as there necks were tied in knots where they heads should be.

The third hood was taken down by the Headless Monk himself, or what should be said a bumbling idiot with floppy black hair.

"Amelia Pond, get you coat!" The man shouted, and Jenny knew in that second who he was.

"Doctor." Amy said, smiling happily, not noticing how sad Jenny looked.

Jenny had known from the second she had saw him that he was a Time lord, and it's not like there are many out there. She couldn't believe how much he had changed.

"He's coming, the Doctor's coming." Amy smiled and Jenny slowly made her way to the door.

"I'll see you around Amy Pond." Jenny said, as Amy spun around to see her leave.

Jenny ran down the corridor as fast as possible, passing what looked to be a Roman Centurion holding a baby.

Jenny shook her head and made it into the storage room where the Tardis was.

Jenny stopped and slowly breathed as she looked around the giant room and that's where she saw it.

The Giant Blue Box stood in the centre of the room, like a graceful statue that had been there centuries.

Jenny could feel her Tardis pull her, but she shook it off for a moment.

Jenny walked to the Doctor's Tardis and touched it's sides. She felt a tingling sensation jolt up her.

Jenny smiled as she felt the Tardis recognize her.

Her smile faded when she heard footsteps. The doors opened to see a girl with black hair, a Sontaran, a Centurion, a big fat Blue man and Amy walk in, her baby in her arms.

"Hey what are you do…" The Centurion started but was cut off by Amy.

"Shut up Rory, this is Jenny." Amy said, slapping his arm.

The black haired girl looked puzzled, obviously Jenny was her name as well.

"What, like the Jenny? The one that saved that planet that we read on Feray 17?" Rory asked Jenny, smiling.

"Yes, that's me." Jenny said, as she smiled.

"The headless Monks are on there way to take the child, we need to get prepared!" The Sontaran said, loading his gun.

Jenny pulled out her gun and as Rory and Jenny.2 as Jenny liked to call her, pulled out there weapons.

A Silurian wearing Samurai clothing walked in.

"There coming! Who's that?" The Silurian female added, nodding towards Jenny.

"I'm Jenny." Jenny said, nodding.

"I'm Vastra! Everyone get ready!" Vastra commanded as a Solider ran through.

"I'm Lorna, I want to help!" Lorna said, noticing all the guns were pointed at her. "I met the Doctor a long time ago, he saved me, and I need to save him."

They dropped there weapons.

"Let's get ready." Jenny said, as she walked into the centre with the others.

Suddenly, the doors opened and The Headless Monks came in.

"Wait! I can talk to them, I know them." The Blue Fat Man said, walking towards them.

"No don't!" Rory shouted, but Dorium was too late.

His head fell and he walked around like a Headless Chicken.

Amy ran into the back area, where Jenny's Tardis was and hid behind some boxes.

"Right! Let's do this!" Jenny shouted and everyone attacked at once.

Jenny ran through the fight shooting down Headless Monks everywhere.

She was now in the centre, her and another Headless Monk were facing off.

She had ran out of Ammo, so she picked up a Headless Monks sword she had killed.

She engaged him in a lethal fight, as they span and clashed and she cut off his arm.

He flung an energy beam at her, disarming her.

Jenny jumped up and kicked him in the chest, before spinning and punching him repeatedly in the stomach.

He fell back.

"Jenny!" Rory shouted, throwing her his gun.

Jenny grabbed it and shot him the Monk repeatedly.

He lay still on the floor as Jenny started shooting again and then a sickening scream was heard.

Rory ran through to Amy and Jenny shot at the Monks following him, killing them all.

Rory ran through.

"The baby was a Ganger, they took the real one!" Rory said, as the final Monk fell to Vastra's blade.

Jenny had heard about Gangers, they were physical forms of a persons self made into a flesh duplicate.

Then he came.

The Doctor ran in and completely missed seeing Jenny as he told everyone what had happened.

"We know!" Rory said, as he put his sword away.

"Right! Then we nee…" The Doctor stopped mid sentence.

"Doctor!" Vastra shouted as both the Sontaran and the Solider were laying on the floor.

The Doctor missed Jenny again as he ran past her to the Sontaran, who slipped away moments later, closely followed by the girl.

The Doctor stood up and walked into the centre of the group, to busy in his own thoughts to see Jenny.

Suddenly, there was a flash and River Song appeared out of nowhere.

"Hell Solider Boy!" River smiled, at him.

She nodded to Jenny and smiled more.

"Where the hell have you been!" The Doctor said, marching towards her.

"I thought you would have been fine. Two Time lords and all that.

The group all fell into shock. They all looked at River with shocked faces, realising there was another Time Lord here.

"What do you mean… two?" The Doctor said, getting closer to River.

Jenny slowly stood up and walked up into the middle of the room.

Everyone looked at her shocked except the Doctor who still hadn't seen her.

"Turn around…" River whispered, and she slowly stepped back.

The Doctor slowly turned around and looked at Jenny.

"Jenny…" The Doctor said, tears streaking down his face.

Amy and Rory had never seen the Doctor even show much emotion, never mind crying.

The others looked just as shocked as they all looked at Jenny's response.

"Hello… Dad." Jenny said, as she smiled slowly.

The room fell silent…

…...

**So, they are united. But will they stay together?**

**Hope you enjoyed it and Please Review!**


	15. The Sound's of Gallifrey

**Ok. So here is the next chapter. I loved writing this as it was different from what I have wrote before.**

**Please Enjoy and I don't own anything with Doctor Who!**

…**...**

Jenny watched as the Doctor tilted his head slightly, his eyes burning into her soul.

He started walking towards her, slowly at first before quickening into a run. He stopped just before her, touched her above her chest where the bullet had hit.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, as if she already knew the answer.

Then something happened that had never happened to Jenny before. She was picked up in the air and swung around in the most joyful hug she had ever experienced as the Doctor laughed.

Setting her down, he looked at her.

"How?" The Doctor asked, crying and smiling at the same time.

"The source, I took the energy and revived myself, without having to regenerate." Jenny laughed as she cried, still smiling.

"How did you get here? Not that I'm complaining!" The Doctor said, hugging her.

"I think we can sort that later! You have someone to talk to!" Jenny said pulling her Dad off of her and spinning him around.

He immediately started walking to River.

"Right! Happiest day of my life, but, who are you River Song? Who did you kill? And more importantly, why do you know my Daughter!" The Doctor tried to sound angry and failed miserably

"Well, I'd just like to say… We sort of found each other and she is very good with a gun." River said, laughing.

The Doctor turned to look at Jenny.

"We'll talk about that!" The Doctor said, before spinning around to face River again.

River ran to the cot that The Doctor had brought out for Amy and Rory.

"I am telling you." River said, putting her hand on to the cot.

The Doctor and Jenny smiled at the same time, both understanding what she meant.

She was Melody.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor beamed.

"Amazing!" Jenny laughed.

Then it all happened at once.

"They will have taken her to Earth, around the 60's." The Doctor said, laughing.

The Doctor ran into the Tardis after telling Amy and Rory that Melody would be fine.

Seconds later he opened the door to look at Jenny, who was now facing the Tardis.

"Come on Jenny! Were going to save Melody!" The Doctor said, smiling.

Jenny shook her head and The Doctor's smile faded.

"Why not?" The Doctor said, stepping out of the Tardis to face his daughter.

"If we split up, we'll find her quicker!" Jenny said, smiling.

"But how. I'm the one with the Tardis, your rocket won't get you very far." The Doctor said, not understanding.

"Oh. I got rid of the Rocket for a much better model…" Jenny said, hugging her Dad.

She let go and walked around the corner that The Doctor couldn't see. She pulled out the key to the Tardis and opened it and closed the door.

The Doctor stood at the front of the Tardis, completely confused.

"Jenny, you can't get out that way! I don't underst…" The Doctor said, but was cut off.

The Tardis engine began and the Doctor looked at his and realised it wasn't his.

Running around the corner the Doctor and all his army saw a Red Phone Box starting to de-materialize.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor said, full of pride as he stood staring in amazement. "Just brilliant."

Jenny flew the Tardis to Earth, the 60's. Not sure where to land, though she would figure it out.

And Jenny was going to find Melody Pond, and return her to her parents.

Then the Monitor came up with message on the screen.

'Open the Door.

Dad

X'

Jenny ran to the doors and flung them open to see the Doctor behind her, getting further away.

Running back to the Controls, Jenny changed course and slowly stopped her Tardis next to his in the Vortex.

She ran back to the doors and smiled.

"I don't know how you got a living Tardis, but that's brilliant!" The Doctor said, his doors open. "And it's a Phone Box. Phone Boxes are cool!"

"How will I find you again?" Jenny said, smiling.

"Look for trouble, I'll be there!" The Doctor smiled, laughing.

"Well, as long as I don't run into an earlier version, that would be a Paradox!" Jenny smiled as she looked back at her Tardis. "We can't stay like this for much longer, were burning enough energy to burn a hole the size of Paris in the part of the Time Vortex were above!"

"I know. I just wanted to say, your brilliant. Though you do look a bit tougher then I remember!" The Doctor said, looking at the scar on Jenny's neck.

"It's been five years for me Dad. And you can talk, I got a few scars, you got a new body!" Jenny said, sarcastically.

"New body's are cool!" The Doctor stated, smiling.

"I'll seen you soon Dad!" Jenny smiled, about to close the door.

"Jenny! I love you!" The Doctor shouted, causing Jenny to look at him.

"I love you to!" Jenny shouted, waving before they both closed there doors. "And you remember something!"

Jenny ran to the Console and pulled a lever.

And at the same time, in two Tardis's which set off in opposite directions, the Pilot's both said the same word.

"Geronimo!" and The Tardis's set off, looking for Melody Pond.

…...

**I will update soon as I have a great story for the next Chapter in Jenny's life.**

**Stay tuned and please review!**


	16. Where You Need to Go

**Ok. How good was The Wedding of River Song, it was so simple at the end, yet had me confused all the way through until the ending when everything slotted into place.**

**Some of you wondered why I would split them up so soon, I hope this chapter explains this.**

**Please Enjoy.**

…**...**

Jenny slammed the door of the Tardis shut, receiving an angry hum off of the old girl.

"Sorry…" Jenny said, stroking the railings as she walked to the console.

She had been looking for Melody for 3 weeks and she had found nothing.

She had found a transmitter in the Tardis which she had worked to make it contact her Dad, and after three attempts, one where she talked to a Very Old Sounding Man and a Man who kept Talking about Cricket, she finally got through to the right timeline.

He had said he had found nothing before asking Jenny about if she had had any look, to which Jenny had said no.

There were stories, out there in the stars that The Doctor was going to die soon.

The Doctor had told Jenny to try New York, but to no avail.

Now Jenny walked up to the Console and pressed a few buttons looking on the screen.

"Come on, there must be somewhere I can get a break. Midnight, no. Disneyland Clom, no. The Restaurant at the End of the Universe, no, that place got bad reviews. Oh come on there must be somewhere!" Jenny said, pulling more levers.

Kicking the console, Jenny sat down on a seat and thought.

If she couldn't find Melody, then how could she get back to her dad.

She had thought splitting up would be a good idea, cover more ground, but now she was stuck and out of ideas.

Shaking her head, jenny slowly stood up and pulled a few levers.

Pulling down the De-Materialization lever, Jenny turned her back on the Console.

"Surprise me." Jenny said, as she pressed buttons and pulled levers she couldn't even see.

Jenny then had a thought… She should buy a mallet… it was soon extinguished when she was thrown to the floor.

Pushing herself up, Jenny slowly walked to the door and, putting on her leather jacket, walked out.

The air was cold as Jenny closed the door of the Red Phone Box, which even though it didn't blend it in, Jenny had decided that it was going to stay like this.

Turning around Jenny found herself down a small alleyway. A little girl was walking down it, as was another man, who was looking through a trash can.

Jenny looked around the Alleyway, there was nothing much here, but the traffic obviously shielded the noise of the Tardis.

"Are you ok little girl?" The man asked the girl, as Jenny watched.

"No. But I can fix that, I know how to make it better." The little girl said, as she raised her hands.

Jenny looked back at the Tardis.

"Oh you didn't." Jenny said, smiling.

'I'll always take you where you need to go' Whispered a female voice.

Jenny felt those words intrude into her head, almost making her jump.

The man ran away as the little girl's hands started glowing a golden light.

The light soon engulfed her head as well, and then she flung her arms out and her head back and the light exploded out of them.

The girl shrank in size, until she was very small, around three. Her skin was now dark and her hair was black.

Jenny slowly walked over to the girl, who sat there smiling.

"Hello. I'm Jenny, I'm going to take you too your parents." Jenny said, as friendly as possible. "You are Melody right?"

Jenny had to check, she couldn't be picking up random people, her Dad has already got a lawsuit from three people for that.

The little girl nodded and jumped into Jenny's arm's in a second, causing Jenny to almost to fall back.

"There here." Melody whispered into Jenny's ear.

"Who ar…" Jenny stopped speaking when she looked down at her arm.

There were seven black lines on her arm like tally mark's. Her gun was in her other had and a marker pen was around her neck on a chain.

Then there was a flash of blue light in front of her and a Silent stood there. Jenny suddenly remembered what had happened.

"_There coming" Melody whispered._

_A lightening bolt struck the wall next to them, causing Jenny to spin around._

_A Silent stood there, his arms raised._

"_Give use the child, and we shall let you go." The Silent said, his arm still raised._

"_Yeah! You and who's army!" Jenny shouted at him, pulling out her gun._

_Six blue flashed happened all around her in the Alley, each Silent keeping to the shadows, but there arms raised._

"_Me and this Army!" The Silent said, as energy from the lights of the buildings above hit the Silent's and charged them._

_Jenny held on to Melody tight as she shot._

_Spinning around, Jenny shot two behind her, before moving as two others shot lighting at her, but there shots hit each other and they fell._

_The Three others progressed on her and she shot at them, they dodged some, but soon were brought down, each with a low scream of there deaths._

_Jenny pulled out a black marker, knowing she would forget as she stared at the Silent's dead bodies. She tallied how many there were and then she got a piece of string from her back pocket and tied it around her neck._

"_You need a better army." Jenny said, before turning around and forgetting._

And Jenny could remember her previous encounters as this Silent stood there.

Jenny tried to pull out her gun, but she was too slow as the Silent shot a lightening bolt which missed her by inches.

The Tardis started to fade and leave. The noise momentarially distracted the Silent.

"No! You can't leave me! I am the pilot!" Jenny shouted as the Tardis disappeared.

The Silent moved forward, almost standing over her.

"Even your Tardis doesn't want to be with you till the end." The Silent said, in almost a laughing voice.

Pointing her gun at the Silence, she fired, but nothing happened.

She had ran out of Ammo.

"Prepare to die Jenny, daughter of the Doctor." The Silence said, it's finger pointing at her.

Jenny closed her eyes.

…

**Dum Dum Dum!**

**Haha! But what shall happen next.**

**Please Review!**


	17. A Great Journey to Leadworth

**Well here is the next chapter, oh and how clever it is. **

**This will show you why has Jenny changed so much!**

**Please Enjoy!**

…**...**

Jenny's eyes were held shut, unable to watch her certain death. The crackling sound was all she could here as she held Melody.

Melody presumably wouldn't die from this, though Jenny guessed her chances weren't as good.

The crackling sound was muted by a defining crash, that Jenny thought was the energy hitting her, but to her surprise, the energy had never even made it to her.

Slowly opening her eyes, Jenny saw the Red Phone Box stood in front of her, with the mangled body of the Silence rest below it, bleeding heavily.

"I thought you had left me!" Jenny said, standing up. "But, thanks. I wouldn't be here without you."

Jenny stroked the Tardis with her free hand before holding Melody.

Looking down, Melody was fast asleep.

"Kids…" Jenny said, her heart starting to unfreeze.

Jenny had become so used to losing people, she had learnt to ignore it, but sometimes like this, she felt that the old Jenny was coming back and she…

… could never let that happen. She had seen to much death for that bewildered girl running through a battlefield to ever return.

Jenny walked inside and shut the door. Walking past the Console, Jenny went through the door at the end.

Walking down the corridors, Jenny walked to the lift. Picking the Eleventh floor, Jenny was surprised that the doors opened almost immediately on a different floor.

Walking down the corridor, Jenny past rooms that she had explored previously, including a gym, a weaponry, a spiral staircase that went to every floor and a giant tennis court.

Jenny would have to check the weaponry later for more ammo, or a new gun.

Eventually, after many twists and turns, Jenny found the room she was looking for.

The door opened as Jenny walked to it, revealing a hundred cribs, maybe more.

Jenny placed Melody down in the one she had chosen for her, which Melody seemed to like and then pressed a button on the crib and suddenly they were back in the Console Room.

"I put that button on there myself, I didn't fancy carrying you down the hallway." Jenny said to a sleeping Melody.

Going to the Console, Jenny pulled a few levers and pulled the De-Materialization lever and they were off.

Jenny pressed the blue stabilizers, her Dad would have been disappointed, but she didn't want to wake Melody.

Jenny sat down as she watched a sleeping Melody. She wondered if she would ever have kids or if her Dad ever had any more children, was she the first, or was she just a long list… all she knew was that she was the last alive.

Standing up, Jenny touched the Tardis on the console, she felt something was wrong.

Looking at the screen, Jenny saw that the town she was heading for was called Leadworth, though she had no idea how she had worked that one out.

But, having another Time lady, sort of, in the Tardis probably increased the Tardises accuracy, as Melody would probably want to find her parents.

Landing, Jenny picked up Melody and walked out.

Arriving in a small village, Jenny walked out of the Phone Box, which actually fitted in for once.

Walking down the road, Jenny watched as an ambulance rushed past her. Walking across the road, Jenny walked to the house that the Tardis has pinpointed.

Knocking on the door, Jenny couldn't wait to see Amy and Rory's face.

A older woman opened the door, short blonde hair dangled in a lose bob and she wore grey cotton.

"Hello, how can I help you." The woman said, smiling.

"I'm looking for Amy and Rory." Jenny said, as the woman looked puzzled.

"Amy. Amy Pond." The woman said, looking at her strange.

"Yep, that's her. Can I talk to her." Jenny said, smiling.

"Well… she's three… how can she be any help." The woman said, obviously her mother.

"Oh right, doesn't matter." Jenny said, turning around and feeling stupid.

Jenny walked away, feeling more stupid then the time she pulled a gun out on a duck, thinking it was a Dalek.

Making her way out to the street, night was just falling and a small couple moving in next door.

"Them, they look good." Melody whispered, nodding to the couple who were dancing in the living room, after the man had just taken down the for Sale sign.

Jenny smiled.

…...

Susan and Mike Tins had just moved in, looking happier then ever.

Leadworth had looked like such a wonderful place, and it had been a miracle that they had got this place, it had been a miracle that there had been a job vacancy and the hospital for Mike, and it had been a miracle that Susan's mum had beat cancer, twice.

But the bigger miracle, arrived on there doorstep at 7:04pm, when Susan and Mike opened the door expecting nosy neighbours.

But instead found a little baby, wrapped up in a blanket with strange symbols.

All that was on the baby, was a little message.

'Hello, I'm Mels, I'll be your miracle." Read the message.

And as that happened a Red Phone Box slowly disappeared into the night.

…...

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please Enjoy!**


	18. Her Greatest Fear

**Sorry, for the later update, just had to think where I was going from now on.**

**But I got it! There's a reference to a close family member of the Doctor's and Jenny's if you look closely.**

**Please Enjoy**

…**...**

Samantha Cooper was running along the deck of the SS Arton when another blast caused the ship to judder, knocking many of the crew over.

Samantha got to the bridge as quickly as she could.

Running through the open doors, she saw Captain Miltrude trying to control her ship.

"Sam, take the secondary battle controls, blast a way through there fleet!" Miltrude shouted, as she gripped to the controls and piloted the ship.

Members of the crew were running around the bridge, pulling levers and pressing controls.

Sam ran to the front of the bridge, where two corridors either side of the main window stood, both leading to the front artillery.

Private Josh Pope was in the right hand side one, shooting as fast as he could.

Sam ran down the left corridor and fired.

There ship was one of the biggest in Earths fleet. This battle had already destroyed to ships, sending one crashing into the rings of Saturn.

There enemies were the most vicious that they had ever fought, there enemies had attacked Earth three years ago, in the year 2157, though they had been fought back, and were thought defeated.

But there enemy had ambushed a group of scavenger ships sent out to gather dead and the battle had begun again in space.

Sam, who was a trained army fighter, was recruited due to the fact that she had worked with Earth's best scientist, Doctor Susan Foreman.

The fire power of the ship was incredible, taking down many of there enemies, but this fleet was bigger then the rest and more terrifying.

Sam looked down, the ship was half a mile long, the biggest in the fleet.

Firing, Sam watched as many of her enemy fell to her weapons.

"Keep going Sam!" Shouted Private Josh Pope, through the intercom.

"And you! Private!" Sam shouted back to her Partner In Crime.

Then it all happened at once, there was a flash of blue light and around a hundred more enemy ships arrived, armed to the teeth and then she saw it.

Up in the control window of one of the nearest new ships that had arrived, there it stood. Her biggest enemy, spoken about in legends, the one thing that had caused the Human race so much.

The leader of her enemy, it's white body stood out among the rest of the crew in other ships.

Sam aimed her fire at that ship, but the shield didn't even burn out.

The enemy hadn't fired in a while now, but they all fired at once.

It all went black...

…...

Jenny ran around the console, she had just visited the Moon of Poosh. Lovely little place, a nice little shop in the hospital too.

"Right! Where shall we go! Maybe we should see Dad, it has been three months. But, it is my birthday, I want to do everything! I'm six!" Jenny said as she pushed levers up and pressed a few buttons.

Jenny stopped for a minute. She had done so much. She had found her Dad, met River Song, met Sarah Jane Smith, met Amy and Rory Pond/Williams. Saved Suzie, Tonzo and Mike and let the live in a different Timeline.

But she had done damage as well. She was responsible for Sarah Jane's Death. She had let Tonzo die, as well as Suzie and Mike.

But she was Jenny, she was a Time Lady. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, well except that bloke on Rexton Three, he jumped the que.

Jenny had spent the last three months running, after Melody, she had not looked back, she was having a good time, and not many more people had gotten hurt… much.

Jenny shook her head as she spun around and pulled the final lever and she took off.

Her laughter rose as she was thrown off guard and into the railings.

The Tardis landed and Jenny shook her head, looking very pleased with the minimal damage she had caused to herself.

Let's hope she hadn't landed on anyone.

Jenny ran down the stairs, grabbing her leather jack and running out.

She ran out into a large metal corridor, scorch marks were all over the walls and bodies were everywhere.

Jenny shut the door and turned over the nearest body.

He looked like he could be asleep, there was no sign of any damage, as if he had just collapsed.

The rest were the same, no proof of death, just the same neutral look on there faces.

Jenny slowly turned the corner and saw the hallway was full of more bodies.

This corridor was a long one, it had one window in it, and the rest where the windows should be were shut off by metal plates, obviously smashed.

Jenny looked out of the window to see the planet Saturn. It looked like a calm day in space.

Then a hand came down, then the body, then a lifeless face. A normal human floated across the window, his eyes wide open and a look of fear that would stay on his face forever.

Jenny slowly left the man to float on in space.

Whatever had killed this crew had been large, as this section was marked as the bridge.

Turning another corner, Jenny came to two metal doors, side by side.

They swung open to reveal a crew of people.

All dead…

Jenny walked to the control desk and moved the Captains body out of the way.

Her badge said 'Captain Miltrude of the Earth Army.'

Then there was a noise. From behind her, there was a metallic noise that Jenny had never heard before and yet she recognised all to well.

She felt the need to run, to hide in the deepest darkest corners of the world, to throw countless people in front of her to save her.

She knew it was staring at her. She knew it was in the doorway.

Jenny turned her head first, and her eyes met it's eye. She then turned her whole body, knowing shooting at It wouldn't help her.

It would kill her right now, it might watch her regenerate and then do it again, and again and again.

Jenny raised her head to look at it, she would not die scared.

It raised it's gun, directly at her. And all it said was one thing.

The most evil and horrible and fearful word in the Universe.

"Exterminate!"

…...

**So. Will Jenny live to see another day!**

**Or maybe she won't…**

**Please Review!**


	19. An Unexpected Arrival

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I do not own Doctor Who or Anything to do with it.**

**Enjoy!**

…

Jenny watched a the Dalek raised it's gun.

Suddenly, two people on either side of Jenny were firing. Machine guns, but this was different.

There bullets went through the Dalek's shell and the Dalek's eye stalk fell.

It gave out one last cry before dying.

The two people were a woman and a man. They ran to the Dalek, and scanned it.

"It's dead." The woman said, turning to look at Jenny.

"Hi… I was just passing, I'll be going now." Jenny said, making to leave.

Two machine guns pointed at her.

"Or maybe, I'll just stay here." Jenny said, walking back.

"Who are you? How did you get here!" The woman said, her gun still raised.

"I'm, Jenny. I, um, come in peace." Jenny said, making the peace sign and she was responded with two unhappy faces. "No… tough crowd…"

"So Jenny. How did you get on the ship?" The man said, looking a little less sure where he should be pointing his gun.

"Ship… it looks more like a scrapheap to me…" Jenny responded, trying to dodge the question.

"Enough!" The Woman shouted, cutting off the Boy. "Are you from Earth. Who sent you! Was it Merdock! Miltrude told him we can deal with this!"

"Yep. He, um, wanted me to check your progress against the… Daleks." Jenny guessed, hoping this was a war with the Daleks.

"Bloody cheap arse, couldn't even send us an army." The woman sighed, before smiling at Jenny. "I'm Lieutenant Sam, and this is Private Joshua Pope, but we call him Josh for short."

"Nice to meet you, so what happened?" Jenny asked, as she looked at the Red Dalek.

"We were sent to deal with a fleet of Daleks, but more came, including the Emperor." Josh said, as Sam set her weapon to neutral.

"How did you know it was the Emperor." Jenny asked, receiving two confused faces. "I didn't study Dalek colours, I'm more of the killing kind myself."

"Oh right. Well, like here, you got your basic Red Drone Dalek. The foot soldier, these make up the main fleets. Then you have got the Orange Scientist Daleks, there clever and they develop new technologies for the Daleks." Sam said, knocking on the Daleks head. "The Blue Daleks are the Strategists and will usually attend battles, but not participate, just give instructions and come up with attacks."

"What about the Emperor?" Jenny asked, only for Josh to step forward.

"No, there's another Dalek before him. The Eternal, like the Emperor, there's only one. But, unlike the Emperor, the Eternal has never died and been remade. It literally doesn't die, it has only once been seen and we only saw it because of footage from an old camera… It killed an entire crew by itself, not even these bullets work on it." Josh said, pointing to his gun.

"And then there is the Emperor." Sam finished, looking out of the window. "Armed to the teeth and practically immortal, he can be remade over and over and over again… His genetic code is from the Time War, he is the same Dalek mutant and unless we killed all the Daleks or destroyed there Progenitor device, were screwed…"

"Are there any more crew alive?" Jenny asked, looking out of the window.

"We don't know… The communications are down and this ship is the biggest in the fleet, it would take us days to get to the escape pods." Josh said, joining them at the window. 

"My ship is just a few corridors that way, I could get us out of here." Jenny said, smiling.

"How did you get a shi…" But Sam was cut off.

"Do you want a lift or not!" Jenny shouted, making them both jump.

"Yes!" Sam responded, looking a little miffed.

"Good! Let's go." Jenny said, picking up a dead soldiers Machine Gun on the way. "Now I'm ready."

They left the room and with each corner, there nerves got more and more tense.

According to Sam, most of the fleet had left, but one Dalek ship remained. It was a scout ship with Drone Daleks in it, killing anyone left.

They walked around another corridor and there stood the Red Phone Box, right at the end.

Jenny smiled and ran towards the Red Box.

As she got to the end, Jenny saw three Drone Daleks approaching.

"Quickly! Get in!" Jenny shouted as she opened the door and started firing.

Sam ran to the doors only to be thrown back, she flew along the hallway.

Josh jumped at the open doors, but was too thrown back.

"What! Let them in!" Jenny shouted, as the doors stood open.

Jenny ran down from the Console and out of the Tardis.

Jenny fired at the Daleks, all three dying quickly.

"We can't get in Jenny!" Sam said, touching the thin air between the doors of the Tardis.

"Why not!" Josh shouted, as he heard the sounds of Exterminate coming down the halls.

"I don't know!" Jenny shouted, shutting the doors behind her.

Jenny turned to see the Daleks coming.

Three more Drone Daleks.

Jenny fired, but this time no bullets came out… She was out of ammo.

Sam and Josh killed two, but they too were out of ammo.

Running back, Jenny saw the Dalek examine the Phone Box before turning the corner and following them.

The doors shut before them, not letting them escape.

"You will be exterminated! Exterminate! Exterminate! Extermi…" The Dalek was cut off as an explosion ripped through it.

And there, stood in the mist, was another solider. He had a stockier build then Josh and was fairly old.

"Hello there." He said, stepping out of the smoke.

He was about 60, his hair was starting to grow grey and he had a green jumper on and a army hat.

"I'm Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, and how the heck did I get here!" The Brigadier said, to three confused faces.

…...

**I hope I haven't confused you yet, it will be explained as too why a man who should have died a hundred years ago is still alive in 2157.**

**I want to bring the scare back into the Daleks, and the next chapter will really show that.**

**Please Review : )**


	20. Always Running!

**So here is the next chapter, another twist, I'm getting a bit like Mr Moffat!**

**I promise you won't have to wait out long to find out what is going on though, but this chapter really is about posing more questions!**

**Please Enjoy and Review : )**

…**...**

Jenny, Sam and Josh looked at the Brigadier. His teleport had cut the Dalek apart, but how the hell did he get here.

"Jenny? Is that you?" The Brigadier said, smiling.

"Sorry, I have never met you before." Jenny said, smiling slightly.

The Brigadier's smile faltered slightly, but it soon returned.

"Oh. Timelines, I forget, you and your Dad are such nuisances with Time Travel!" The Brigadier said, smiling. "Sorry, I have met you before in a future Timeline when you knew me, were in reverse, though I have only met you once before so there's a good chance that we might meet again in both our futures."

"Right, so I know you… In the future." Jenny said, and the Brigadier nodded. "So, surely, you got some advice from my future self."

The Brigadier sighed, smiling.

"She said you wouldn't listen, but I may as well." The Brigadier said, beckoning her.

Jenny leaned into him and listened.

"Turn around and shoot. This will all be over if you do." The Brigadier said, sounding grim.

Jenny leaned back and for a split second didn't understand. And then it hit her.

Jenny looked back to see Sam and Josh talking to each other, obviously out of boredom.

She turned back, realising that her future self wanted her to kill them.

"But why?" Jenny said, standing back. "Wait, where did you come from?"

"Well, the last I checked it was the 21st century, one moment I was being shown my new office, the next, I was stood between the remains of a Dalek." The Brigadier said, smiling.

"Great." Jenny said turning around, the others all seemed to listen now. "I've got two Space marines who are being picked off by Daleks and can't get into my ship and now a man who is here by accident!"

"It wasn't an accident. Someone planned this, they must have done, get lots of people together and kill them all, sounds like the Daleks to me!" Josh said, arming his weapon.

"Right, well, let's try to get out of here." Jenny said, and walked to the Tardis.

Jenny stepped through and turned back. The Brigadier stepped in without any problems.

Sam and Josh walked to it, but they couldn't cross the threshold.

"It's like an invisible wall, why can't we get in!" Sam said, kicking the doorway and turning around.

The Brigadier shifter slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Jenny.

"You know why they can't get in, don't you." Jenny whispered as Josh hugged an upset Sam.

"Yes, but I don't think that's our problem right now!" The Brigadier said, pointing to the oncoming Red Drone Dalek.

"Run!" Jenny shouted, running out of the Tardis and closing the doors.

They all sprinted down the Hallway.

"Time Lord DNA found, you will all be exterminated!" The Dalek screamed as it turned the corner, firing.

The Brigadier pulled out his hand gun and fired three times, all hitting the eye stalk dead on. The Dalek's eye exploded and it's head fell.

"It's only disabled, let's keep moving!" The Brigadier shouted, as the Dalek started to hum.

They ran down another corridor, only to encountered another group of Daleks.

They turned on there heel, narrowly missing Dalek blasts.

"Always Running Jenny!" The Brigadier laughed, and Jenny smiled as they both ducked to avoid the Dalek's blast.

They ran through a door and closed it. Sam put the code in and the door shut closed, multiple doors closing in front of each other, making it impenetrable.

They turned around to see they were in a giant room on a narrow walk way that dropped on both sides and led to a central console, which had a glowing purple crystal at it's centre.

"Engine room, only one way in and one way out. Down there, that's the core and you don't want to fall in there, so don't fall." Sam said, as they walked down the walkway, which was secured by railings.

They heard the Daleks trying to get in, but it seemed like it wasn't going to work.

"We better rest here." Josh said, wiping away sweat. "If we don't rest, they'll kill us easy."

Josh and Sam lay down, and Jenny set the walkway railings to activate there force fields, meaning no one could roll off the Walkway.

…...

Jenny could here the light snore's of Sam and Josh. She was fixing the engine, into a sort of transmitter, if she could contact someone, then maybe she could get them out of here.

"It won't work." The Brigadier said, who was sat down watching her as he leaned against the railings force field.

"If I just try, I might do this!" Jenny said, feeling angry at the Brigadiers survivalist's nature.

"No it really won't work dear, please, just come here and I will explain why." The Brigadier said, smiling gently.

Jenny slowly put down her tools and sat down next to him.

"The reason it won't work, is the reason, they can't get into the Tardis, and the reason I was sent back here. I am only telling you what I was told by you in the future." The Brigadier told Jenny.

And what he told her next, shocked her to her core…

…...

**I promise you will find out what is going on, and the Daleks really will start to play a good game next, so please enjoy.**

**Review **


	21. The Flaw in the Plan

**Sorry for the long wait, here is the next chapter.**

**I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who or anything else to do with it.**

**Please Enjoy and Review.**

…**...**

Jenny just sat there. The Brigadier had fallen to sleep about Forty Minutes ago, but Jenny couldn't sleep.

How had she been so foolish, thinking she could save everyone. She was six years old, running around the universe like she knew everything, when she knew very little.

What had she done, she had put everyone in the universe at risk… and now she had to fix it.

Standing up, Jenny slowly walked over to Sam and Josh.

"Hey guys, its time to get up." Jenny said, smiling.

Slowly turning around, she found the Brigadier looking at her, smiling sadly.

Jenny smiled back, her face showing sympathy. She knew the Brigadier shouldn't be here, he should be off fighting other battles, not hers.

Jenny slowly walked to the control panel. She had been formulating a plan all night, and now she was going to put it into action.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sam said, her face looking worried.

"I have worked out what were going to do. I have used the Control Panel to track the Daleks, they seem to be heading for another reactor, there going to blow the ship to pieces, and they don't care if they die, because it's for the good of the Dalek empire." Jenny said, not looking back.

"So we have to cut them off!" Josh said, seeming a little more happy.

"Exactly. Me and the Brigadier will hold them off on this side." Jenny said, pointing to a side corridor on the side of a big one. "And then you guys will take them out here, that should be the last of them."

"Right, well shall we get going!" Sam said, looking to the doors.

"Wait! I have got your guns charged from the power system, but there is only enough for the daleks, so don't try them until they come." Jenny said, holding up to hand guns.

"Thanks Jenny." Josh said, taking the gun. "And, if we don't make it. Remember us."

"Don't be silly old chap, you'll be fine." The Brigadier said, smiling. "Right go on."

Josh and Sam looked at the ship designs, before smiling and running out.

"Are you ready to do this." The Brigadier said, obviously knowing what Jenny had done.

"No. But I have to." Jenny said, and they walked out of the room.

…...

Sam and Josh had arrived at the big corridor, where they had formed barricades who duck behind against the daleks, they had used old boxes.

"Jenny, were here." Sam said over the intercom.

"Were here." Jenny said, her voice coming across a lot more clearly then Walkie Talkie's usually would.

"Good. We'll see you later." Sam said, laughing.

"Yep." Jenny said, sounding very sad.

Sam was about to ask if Jenny was ok, but the Daleks blew the doors open.

"Now!" Josh said, and him and Sam jumped up and fired.

Nothing happened, the guns didn't fire.

They both fell back down.

"It's the guns!" Josh shouted, he was just a little in front of Sam.

"There not charged!" Sam said, her anxiety coming out.

The door behind them opened and the Daleks that Jenny and the Brigadier were dealing with came through.

"NO!" Josh shouted, as he tried shooting at them, but he was hit in the back.

He screamed in pain as the Dalek's death ray hit him. He collapsed on the floor. He was dead.

"You will be exterminated!" The Dalek's said, approaching Sam.

"No! Please! NO! NO! NOOOO!" Sam said, her final No turning into a scream.

…

Jenny flicked off the intercom on the Tardis, which was now flying through time.

She couldn't bear listening to the scream.

"I can't believe I did that." Jenny said, feeling sick.

"You had to. They were fixed points in time, and your Dad once messed with a fix point, and the Tardis wouldn't let you go the same way as he did." The Brigadier said, smiling. "They had to die. When the Starfleet 260 gets there, no one is alive. It has to be that way, as then it is seen as Genocide."

"I know." Jenny said, turning to face him.

"Then the human race will launch a full on attack and wipe the Daleks out of there Galaxy, and the next. That's why the Tardis transported me, and wouldn't let them in. She didn't want time to change, because she didn't want to lose you." The Brigadier said, smiling. His voice starting to turn into an echo.

"It looks like it's time." The Brigadier said, his echoed voice matching his shining figure.

"What happens when I meet you again?" Jenny asked, smiling.

"Oh. The Cybermen and a Giant Fish. But don't worry, we do good." The Brigadier said, smiling.

"I'll look forward to it." Jenny said, smiling.

"Goodbye Jenny, maybe we'll meet again when we both know each other." The Brigadier said, starting to fade.

"Goodbye. And thank you, for everything." Jenny said, smiling.

The Brigadier vanished and Jenny was alone, just her and the Tardis.

Jenny stepped to the Tardis lever and she set off, on another adventure.

…

**I will try to update soon.**

**By the way. I mentioned another Time Lord a few chapters ago, though you might have missed it. It is in the first chapter in this Dalek story, go back and have a look.**

**Because even though were leaving this Dalek story for now, we will return to it. **

**Miss Susan Foreman, her comes Jenny, well soon!**

**Please Review.**


	22. Blue Zone 7

**So, here is the next chapter. **

**Please Enjoy**

…

Jenny walked down a corridor of the Tardis, she was looking for the weaponry, and after many twists and turns, she had finally found it.

Walking in, Jenny found herself in a average metal room, with guns on the walls, and at the far end, a white pistol.

Jenny walked straight to it, and picked it up. She put her Black one in it's place and loaded it with ammo, this time taking extra as she couldn't afford to run out again.

Leaving the Weaponry, Jenny walked through the halls until reaching the door that led to the spiral staircase that went down into the console room.

Jenny walked through the doorway and down into the Console Room, which now hummed at her.

"Hello girl, where shall we go next?" Jenny said, still feeling ashamed over the Dalek incident. "How about, Earth, just for a little."

Jenny moved around the controls, pulling random levers and pushing buttons.

Suddenly, the Tardis jerked forward and then back and then forward again.

Jenny was thrown to the floor and almost unconscious.

Jenny shook her head and pulled herself up, grabbing a lever and pulling it.

The Tardis stopped immediately and Jenny was thrown to the floor.

"I am really going to have to get pillows!" Jenny said, pulling herself up again.

Grabbing her coat and drawing her gun Jenny walked to the door.

Whatever was out there had caused more disruption to the Tardis, she had to see.

It might be a giant killer robot, or a telepathic mutant ninja turtle… Probably not the last one, but Killer Robot was defiantly higher up there.

Jenny opened the door and pointed her gun.

What she found was something completely unexpected.

A giant water slide was just a little to the left. A group of children of different species were running past and there were loads of sun lounges.

"What the fu…" Jenny said, before it finally dawned on her.

Turning around, Jenny saw on the console a towel, sun cream and sun glasses, along with a bathing suit.

"I do not need a break!" Jenny said, walking to the Tardis console. "Do I?"

Jenny realised that she hadn't stopped and relaxed for quite a while. Jenny looked deep in thought.

"I suppose, one little break wouldn't hurt!" Jenny said, looking at the giant water slide.

Clicking her fingers, the door closed and Jenny slipped on the bathing suit and applied the Sun cream, which lasted for 24 hours.

Jenny then grabbed her towel and left, closing the Tardis door.

Jenny stepped out of the Tardis, which had squeezed itself between two red poles, matching the colour of the Phone Box.

Jenny shut the door and walked to a map, a intercom came up.

"Hello, and welcome to Space Florida. You are a gold member meaning you can have access to the available seating areas are Blue Zone 7, which contains all the water rides your heart desires, Blue Zone 4 which…"

The Intercom carried on aimlessly, Jenny loved water rides, and she was heading for Blue Zone 7.

Jenny hadn't thought about it before, but she now had a gold wristband around her wrist.

The Tardis must have put it on her, it did want her to relax.

A sign led her down her route, which took her through a make shift cave, which was surprisingly dead.

Eventually reaching the end, Jenny walked out and saw giant waterslides and she could hear kids screaming on them.

Jenny put down her towel on a lounge. She wasn't the only one there.

There were about 12 others. A mother and three children, who were on the slides.

A couple, who looked loved up in the pool. Three more kids with three adults, it seemed they were long friends.

Jenny made the Thirteenth.

Jenny stood up, putting down her sunglasses and got on the ride that had just arrived, everyone else seemed to get on it to.

Jenny was sat next to the Mother of the three children.

"Hello, I'm Diane, I have been trying to get Gold Tickets for this area." Diane said, after he three kids got in before them.

"Hi, I'm Jenny. Are these Gold tickets good then?" Jenny asked, looking a little confused.

"Oh! The best, this is the best ride in the Universe, well, that's how Space Florida advertise it. We are the first people to get on it though! I'm so excited!" Diane said, smiling.

"Were the first? Well, that's cool." Jenny said, as the ride took off.

The ride took off, they were shot off, and unlike everyone else, Jenny didn't scream. But she was enjoying it.

The ride spun around, and Jenny thought Diane's screams might actually burst her eardrum.

Jenny laughed as the ride went upside down. The Ride stopped on just before the rails stopped.

"Well, that's the end!" Diane said, smiling. "But where do we get off…"

Diane's question was answered. They didn't…

The Cart started again and fell, straight into a blue lagoon below. Jenny couldn't breath, and neither could anyone else, but she couldn't stop laughing… Why couldn't she stop.

Diane lost conscious, a smile still painted on her face.

Jenny tried to struggle as the ride fell further down into the blue. She was the last one awake and she was struggling, it felt like her whole world was crumbling around her.

All she saw was a bright light getting closer.

The Darkness started to flood into her vision, and the last thing she did was laugh, but the bright light that faded from sight, reminded her of something, one of her fathers memories shone through, and all it showed was a child…

The Scariest Child of all…

…

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review!**


	23. The Awakening

**Here is the next chapter. After this chapter there may be a long wait! So please enjoy this very scary chapter!**

**Happy Halloween… Sort of…**

…**...**

Jenny's eyes started to flutter open as she found herself in a dingy metal corridor.

Slowly sitting up against the wall, Jenny looked to see Diane and her three children starting to move.

Jenny couldn't see the other couple or the big group of family and friends.

Jenny observed her surrounding; she was in a metal corridor, with dirt and spiders crawling up the walls. There were a few lights, that flickered and a smell of burnt out engines.

"Where… are we?" The Diane said, looking scared as she checked her children.

"I don't know, but the last thing I remember was falling through that lagoon." Jenny said, feeling sick.

"Mummy…" Said, one of the children.

"Josh, it's ok." Diane said, looking at her child.

"No… mummy… it's Frankie…" Josh said, pointing to the another of the three children who was stood up facing away from them.

"Frankie, are you ok?" Diane said, looking at her child.

The child did not look at her, he continued facing the other way.

The last child woke up.

"Mummy. What's happening?" Said the last brother, looking a little frightened.

"It's ok Harry. It's fine." Diane said, smiling at him. "Frankie, darling, are you ok."

Jenny watched as Frankie didn't respond again.

"Something's wrong…" Jenny said, looking about. "Were not in swimming costumes."

Jenny noticed that they were all in clothes, white t shirts and black jeans.

"Were dressed." Jenny said, standing up and walking to Diane, who was still looking at Frankie.

"It's to make you comfortable…" Frankie said, not looking back.

"Frankie! Oh Frankie your…" Diane started but was cut off by Jenny.

"Shut up Diane! Comfortable for what!" Jenny asked, looking worried.

Frankie's head started to turn to look at them. But his body didn't move. His head span all the way to face them, many sickening cracks in the process.

"Your deaths." Frankie cooed, chillingly as he turned his head to the side.

"What! What are you!" Diane cried, pulling back her children.

"Your end, and now, I will snap your puny little necks…" Frankie said, a monotone in his voice.

Frankie's whole body now turn, making him look normal again. He ran at them, his arms and legs moving faster then fought.

Jenny grabbed Diane who grabbed the kids and ran. They ran down the hallway, and through another corridor.

"Mummy! Come and play mummy!" Frankie's chilling voice echoed as they ran.

Suddenly, his head slowly descended down in front of them, upside down causing them to all fall back as he fell to the floor.

"Don't leave, I only want to play." Frankie said, picking up a metal pole. "Let's play who will die first!"

He ran at them with a metal pole.

Diane grabbed Josh, and Jenny missed Harry's hand as she dived out of the way.

Frankie hit Harry with the pole and he fell to the floor.

"No!" Diane screamed, but she was held back by Jenny, who dragged her and Josh down the hall.

"Mummy… please Mummy!" Josh screamed as a sickening metal crunching sound hit him again.

His screams were silenced.

Jenny found an open door and shoved them through it and pulled the door closed.

"Harry's dead… he's dead!" Diane screamed holding Josh close.

"Diane, you are going to have to shut up now, Frankie and Harry are both dead! Ok, there gone, the…" Jenny started but was cut off by a bang at the door.

"Let me in, let me in. Mummy! It's Frankie, please let me in, he's coming for me! Mummy!" Frankie cried, banging on the door.

"Frankie! He's back!" Diane said running to the door.

Jenny grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

"I'm sorry!" Jenny said to a confused Diane. "He's gone! He's dead! That's not Frankie!"

"Yes it is! It is!" Diane said, struggling, but Jenny was far stronger.

"Oh. She's good…" Frankie said, laughing at the door. "Let me in, all I want to do it snap you like the human twigs you are."

"Where are the others Frankie! The other people." Jenny asked, looking angry.

"Why don't you look up…" Frankie said, as a feeling of sheer horror passed over Jenny.

Jenny looked up as the lights flickered on to see they were in a massive circular metal room, with a giant metal roof. Hanging from it others. The big group of family and friends and the Couple.

They were all naked and they had been skinned.

Diane threw up as Josh screamed in terror.

The door swung open and the three of them shot back.

"Surprise…" Frankie said, as Harry stood next to him, there eyes glowing white.

…...

**Well, I don't know when I will next update, so I left you on a lovely cliff-hanger.**

**Please Review!**


	24. The Whispers in the Dark

**So here is the next chapter! This is the best yet in my opinion. **

**Please Enjoy**

…**...**

Frankie lunged at Diane, his face full of hatred.

His arms outstretched and his teeth seemingly like razors.

"Frankie no!" Diane shouted, looking horrified.

Jenny jumped in front of Diane and grabbed Frankie and through him into the wall of the room.

Harry ran at Jenny and she spun around and kicked him in the face, knocking him down.

Frankie ran again, and jumped at Jenny again. Jenny grabbed him and held him in mid air, showing her Time Lord strength.

"I'm sorry." Jenny said, raising her fist.

She punched Frankie and his neck shot back, making the most painful noise that any person could imagine. He fell to the floor, leaving a dint in metal.

Diane let out a small cry when her child didn't move, but this didn't alert either of them to the fact that Harry had already recovered and jumped.

He landed into an unfocused Jenny and she hit the wall, her head slamming against it hard.

Jenny blacked out.

…...

Jenny's eyes slowly opened, she was in the middle of the room, tied down to a metal table and was looking up at the dead and skinned bodies.

Jenny let out a small gasp when she saw Diane's and Josh's along with the others.

She had failed them… she seemed to be doing that a lot.

Looking down, Jenny saw Harry carrying Frankie's body to the side of the room and closing his eyes.

"Who are you!" Jenny screamed, looking equally as scared and terrifying.

"Oh, Jenny, I think you know who I am." Harry said, walking towards. "Can't you feel me Jenny, in the lower decks. I'm stuck there, waiting for a Time Lord to recharge me and guess what, I found one."

Harry took a step closer.

"You can feel me, below these metal floors, I want to see you with my own eyes… My prize." Harry said, before he jumped on the table looking down at her. "Fear me."

Jenny looked shocked for a moment, but her shock turned into a grin.

"What are you smiling at?" Harry said, looking angry.

"Your so focused on my pretty face…" Jenny said, as she slipped her foot out of the binding.

Jenny threw her foot up as hard as she could and kicked Harry in the head. This was followed by another sickening crunch and Harry hit the floor.

"Whatever you are!" Jenny shouted, as she slipped her hands and foot out of the bindings. "You can only control bodies that have fully functioning properties. Because when they don't it becomes reality, and I know who you are!"

Jenny stepped off the table.

"And I know you hate reality!" Jenny shouted, anger running through her bones.

"Come and find me Jenny, I must see you. I must kill you!" A dark and deep voice shouted, it's voice sounding raw and full of anger.

"Oh, I'm coming!" Jenny said, starting to the door.

Suddenly, she felt something else, something pulling through her chest.

'Jenny… Jenny… Jenny… Jenny…' The voice whispered softly and kindly. 'Jenny… Jenny… Jenny…'

"What did you take! What did you steal?" Jenny shouted, realising that what was calling her was something that shouldn't exist any longer.

"Nothing, many things, I was running away, I gathered supplies!" The dark voice shouted, sounding angry.

"No! You took something, something that belonged to my people. I can feel it… and so can you!" Jenny shouted, as she started to run.

The feeling started to pull her faster and faster.

"NO! Don't you go to it! Don't you dare!" The dark voice shouted, his voice causing the lights to flicker.

Jenny ran around another corridor and saw a pair of double doors at the end. Running at them, they opened as Jenny ran into them, a large crack of energy burst through the room as all the lights in the room came on.

Jenny looked at the end of the empty room to find one object.

It stood on a stand, glowing in a blue energy.

Jenny fell to her knees, bowing in front of the object.

"The Gauntlet… The Gauntlet of Rassilon." Jenny said, as the glow stopped and all that stood was a metal glove.

Jenny slowly walked up to it, touching it's surface.

"You killed Rassilon and stole the Gauntlet, in the last day of the Time War." Jenny said, feeling memories flow through her from her father.

"Yes! Yes I did!" The Voice shouted, sounding triumphant.

"Well then, Nightmare Child." Jenny said, snatching the Gauntlet. "Prepare to die."

And Jenny's anger, became her power…

…...

**Don't worry you will get to see what happens to the Nightmare Child next.**

**And a Prophecy will become true… But can Jenny stop it?**

**Please Review!**


	25. The Nightmare's Prophecy

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review : )**

…**...**

Jenny strode down the hallway, the Gauntlet in her hand, though she had still not dared to put it on.

She continued to walk down the never ending corridors before reaching a pair of Golden doors.

Jenny stood outside, not knowing whether to go through them.

"Come Jenny… Come and meet your doom. No matter how much power that Gauntlet holds, it can only be held by the worthy few." The Nightmare Child's voice taunted.

Jenny slowly looked down at the Gauntlet.

Memories flashed before her eyes.

_The Doctor and Donna, Martha Jones, The Planet Hoppers,_

_Sontarans, The Kingdom of Lomas, The Fiery Temples of the Osgan, Tubak 6, Feray 16 and 17, River Song, The Time Agents, Rani and Clyde, Sarah Jane Smith_

_Her Death…_

_The Silence, Suzie, Mike and Tonzo, The Gragon's, The Tardis, Demon's Run, The Doctor, Amy and Rory, Melody Pond AKA River Song, The Silence in America, The Daleks, The Brigadier, Sam and Josh._

There were other memories, but these stuck in Jenny's head the most.

She could be it's master, she believed in herself.

'My child of Time, you have proven yourself. Face your fears, your nightmares…' The Gauntlet spoke, it's telepathic techniques breaking through.

"I will." Jenny said, and taking a deep breath, Jenny opened the gold doors and walked in.

Jenny was stood in incredibly large room, she was stood on a platform that ran on one side of the room.

The rest of the room was cut off by railings, which stopped over a drop that lasted miles. The drop covered the rest of the room.

A giant figure seemed to sit in this drop, though it seemed to be propped up by bindings.

The light's flickered on for Jenny to see the horror of what she was facing.

A giant humanoid sat in the space, held up by metal wirings. One of it's eyes was missing and it's head was much bigger then it's body.

Jenny looked down to see it had no legs, but to stumps where the knees should join.

It was a giant baby, completely from the waist up, with dark garments on the remains of the legs and hips which wrapped around him.

The Nightmare Child sat like a King, though he looked like a Prisoner.

"Oh Time lord, what a pleasure to meet you." The Nightmare Child said, it's one eye moving to focus on her and it's teeth revealing at least three rows of teeth, sharp and powerful.

"Where am I?" Jenny asked, still clutching the Gauntlet.

"My ship. I escaped the Time War just before the Time Lock, though we fell through time. My legs were destroyed and I literally fell in, but I arrived here." The Nightmare child hissed, his voice could make Milk sour.

Jenny stepped forward slightly, showing her strength.

"So you arrived in Space Florida and set up a Perception Filter, making people walk into your ship instead of Blue Zone 7. The perfect way to unnoticed as all the cleaning is done by machines there. They clean and fix Blue Zone 7 and then say everything is fine, meaning no staff go down and fix anything." Jenny said, looking disgusted. "You seem to be a bit stuck."

The Nightmare Child roared, and all the lights went out for a split moment. They came back on.

The Nightmare Child had vanished, disappeared. She looked down, but all she could see was darkness in the pit.

Then she felt it, the feeling you get when someone is behind you, but she was to late.

The Nightmare Child had shrunk down to her size and jumped on her back, his teeth biting her neck.

Jenny struggled, but the Nightmare Child was as strong as ten Slitheen.

"I'm going to kill you, rip your head off with my bare hands. Wait for you to regenerate and absorb your energy. I was born from an explosion created by the Daleks, with Arton Energy, meaning that even your regeneration won't hurt me." The Nightmare Child hissed in her ear, as it's arms held her down. "As for you, you'll die, you'll be nothing."

Jenny saw the Gauntlet in front of her.

"Hold still." The Nightmare Child said, and it's hand transformed into a skin like knife.

Jenny used her free arm to grab the Gauntlet and slid it on her right arm. She felt empowered, as if she had just put some new batteries in with infinite power.

Jenny's rage pushed her up and the Nightmare Child fell back.

Jenny raised the Gauntlet and thrust it forward. It glowed blue slightly and the Nightmare Child screamed.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" The Nightmare Child screamed, as it rolled around, pain embracing it.

The Nightmare Child's arms started to break off, cracking and breaking.

"I BEG!" The Nightmare Child screamed, his teeth exploding seconds after.

Jenny let her arm drop and the Nightmare Child breathed heavily.

"So did they. Frankie, Harry, Josh, Diane. The others as well, everyone begged, but did you give mercy, no you didn't." Jenny said, her blood pumping.

"But… Your father is the Doctor. He would give me a chance to run, escape, be free." The Nightmare Child said, looking solemn. "He wouldn't kill me."

"No, he wouldn't." Jenny said, looking down and then looking back up. "But I'm not him!"

Jenny thrust her arm forward and a blue stream of light hit the Nightmare Child straight in the chest.

"The Prophecy will come true! The Warrior will rise and kill the Doctor! And no one can stop it!" The Nightmare Child screamed. "Not even you!"

Jenny increased the power and the beam exploded in fury. The Nightmare Child fell apart and the beam hit the walkway and the walls started to collapse and fall.

Jenny wanted to rid everything of the Nightmare Child, after all those countless deaths, he was gone.

Then the room exploded in light and it all went black.

…...

Jenny woke on the concrete floor. Looking up, Jenny saw the sign to Blue Zone 7.

Jenny spun her head around, to see that the cave had disappeared and further on was a big area with giant rides and screaming children.

Jenny looked down to see she was still wearing the Gauntlet. Jenny knew it had saved her.

Jenny slowly stood up and shook her head.

It was over, she had beat her Nightmare. She could move on.

But what would she do with the Gauntlet.

Turning around, Jenny walked to the Red Phone Box. Opening it, Jenny looked at the console.

"No more holidays!" Jenny said, picking up her old clothes and putting them on.

Jenny then picked up the Gauntlet and walked straight up the hallway.

Eventually arriving at the Weaponry.

Jenny walked in and tossed aside the black gun that was on the end podium. Jenny put the Gauntlet on it.

"Tardis, activate temporal force field around this item, kill anyone but me who try's to get it… anyone." Jenny said as she stared at the Gauntlet one more time before leaving.

Walking down into the console room, Jenny felt a sense of dread.

Whoever the Warrior was, they wanted to kill her Dad. Jenny pulled some levers, not really focusing on where she was going.

All she knew, was when the Warrior did rise, they would fall just as soon.

What she didn't realise, was just how wrong she was…

…

**Hope you enjoyed that. Not sure when the next update will be.**

**But do we have any guesses who the Warrior will be, let me know and Review!**


	26. Home Truths

**Hello! Here is the next chapter!**

**By the way, your all very close about the Warrior, but you haven't quite got it yet! **

**This is the Third to Last Chapter!**

…**...**

Jenny had been reading, a lot lately. She had found hundreds of history books and had read Seven Hundred and Fourteen, each describing the Warrior.

Apparently, the Warrior is a brief blip in history, you would have to look very close to find it. But that brief blip changed everything.

An Impossible Astronaut would rise from Lake Silencio and strike the Time Lord dead.

It was in a lot of future history books, one even called 'The Astronaut of Death.'

But along with the Doctor and The Astronaut, another familiar name popped up, one Jenny to knew well.

But she couldn't have, not her.

…...

Jenny landed the Tardis and walked out of the control room. She was met with a dark corridor with just one cell.

"River Song." Jenny said, her voice cold and sharp.

River stood up and opened her bars, which seemed to slide open.

"Jenny! How are you!" River said, smiling.

River went to hug her, but was met with a fist instead.

Jenny watched as her punch caused River to fall back into her cell. Jenny got on River's body and held her by the throat.

"Did you do it? Did you kill him?" Jenny said, as River realised what was happening.

River looked with kind eyes, but yet there was something more in her eyes, something foreboding.

"Yes… I'm sorry." River said, as Jenny let go of her. " I had to."

"No one has to…" Jenny said, looking down.

"Yes they do… trust me…" River said, looking solemn.

Jenny sat back on her heels while River brought herself up.

"Why?" Jenny asked, tears streaming.

"Because, he wanted me to… He wanted to be free." River said, smiling gently. "But, it was the Silence, they made me do it, they made me kill him."

Jenny slowly stood up, she needed answers.

"I will save him…" Jenny said as she made her way to the Tardis, but then she looked back. "If your lying, I'll kill you right in that spot. How could you?"

Jenny didn't wait for a reply and she got in the Tardis.

"How could I?... How could you?" River said, knowing Jenny's fate.

…...

Jenny stood at the console.

She needed to find the Doctor, maybe she could save him. She couldn't go Lake Silencio, because if she did, she would mess up everyone's timeline.

Jenny picked up the Phone and dialled in the Doctor's Tardis number.

"Hello?" The Doctor said, sound out of breath.

"Hey Dad. Where are you?" Jenny asked, thinking about his death.

"Oh, I'm just fixing things…" The Doctor said, his breath still deep.

"Alien invasion?" Jenny guessed in her knowing tone.

"Yep! So, do you want to meet?" The Doctor said, sounding a little calmer.

"Yes please. If your not to busy, I need to talk to you about… things." Jenny said, hoping that if he knew, he could stop it.

"Ok… How about Arcadia? The year 8795, in the… Melatrix region?" The Doctor said, before pin pointing where they were going exactly.

"I'll see you there!" Jenny said, sounding cheerful.

Jenny turned the controls and moved around, not looking away from the Time Rotor.

"Come on girl, time to save the day!" Jenny said, smiling.

Jenny landed the Tardis and walked out, seeing the Doctor sat at a café, drinking tea.

"Hey." Jenny said, as she sat down opposite him.

"You ok?" The Doctor asked, looking happy.

"Yeah, you?" Jenny said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor said, looking at her.

"I need to tell you something." Jenny said, not smiling.

"What?" The Doctor said, looking a little more serious.

"I… I… Where are Amy and Rory?" Jenny asked, momentarily distracted.

"Oh, there at home, safe and sound!" The Doctor said, smiling. "It's been a hundred years since I last saw them."

"Oh… Anyway, the thing I needed to tell you was…" Jenny paused, not knowing what to say.

"That I'm going to die at Lake Silencio in a hundred years time… Yeah, I got the memo…" The Doctor said, looking down.

"Dad! Why didn't you say something!" Jenny said, looking sad.

"Because it has to happen! It's a fixed point." The Doctor said, before looking into Jenny's eye. "You know more… you know who did it… don't you."

"Yes… It was… River…" Jenny said, knowing that he needed to know, the History books said that he knew who the Astronaut was.

"Thought so…" The Doctor said, listen I need a favour.

"No!" Jenny said, standing up. "I won't help you kill yourself."

"Jenny please!" The Doctor said, looking sad. "Or are you going to remain an echo all of your life! Your not even a real Time lord!"

"How dare you! At least I care! At least I was there for you!" Jenny shouted, there argument was now the thing of talks around the square.

The Doctor stood up.

"I should have let you die, in Messaline!" The Doctor angrily said, looking in pain.

It clicked then, in Jenny's head. He would have left her to die if Donna hadn't been there.

Jenny stepped back.

"I hate you!" Jenny said, running away and into the Tardis.

"Take Me! Take Me… To Demon's Run!" Jenny screamed at the Tardis. "I'll kill him myself!"

…

**This is the Third to Last Chapter!**

**Please Review : )**


	27. Warrior

**So, almost at the end. But, is there a twist in this story, um… YES!**

**Please Enjoy and Review!**

…**...**

Jenny landed the Tardis at the control panel of Demon's Run. She knew it was a crowded place, but wasn't really bothered if she killed a few idiots.

She would crush the Doctor, watch his blood boil.

Walking down to the doors, Jenny took a deep breath and opened the doors to see an a group of Marines with there guns pointed towards her and Madame Kovarian stood in the group of them.

"And who are you?" Kovarian said, looking more sadistic then ever.

"I'm your saviour." Jenny said, showing the Gauntlet. "My name, is The Warrior."

"And, how can you help me?" Madame Kovarian said, as Jenny left the Tardis and closed the doors.

"This is the most powerful weapon in history, imagine if it fell into the hands of the wrong people, maybe into an astronauts suit…" Jenny said, smiling. "I know your going to kill the Doctor, I think this could help you."

"Is it Time Lord technology?" Madame Kovarian asked, looking a little more interested.

"Yes. It is the Gauntlet of Rassilon, though it can only be used by a Time Lord. Or child…" Jenny said, waving it front of Madame Kovarian.

"At what price, you people always have a price!" Madame Kovarian said, looking suspiciously.

"I want information on the crash of the Supreme Dalek's ship. Where and when. That's all." Jenny said, smiling.

Madame Kovarian looked at Jenny, then turned to a guard.

"Get the information, and then we will set off for the girl." Madame Kovarian said, looking a little angry.

Jenny waited for the guard to give her the co-ordinates of the crash sight, and then she put the Rassilon Gauntlet into the suits hand, changing the colour so no one would recognize it, the blue beam was now a pale green.

"There all done, I'll be going now." Jenny said, walking away.

"The Warrior, the one who brings us the technology to destroy the Doctor, you will go down as a legend among my people." Madame Kovarian said, smiling.

"Oh… I know." Jenny said, smiling.

"Goodbye, Warrior." Madame Kovarian said, smiling.

"Goodbye, Madame Kovarian." Jenny said, not looking back.

Stepping into the Tardis, Jenny ran up to the controls and set off, out of there.

Jenny grabbed the radio like Walkie talkie.

"There's a Supreme Dalek in the Mutter's Spiral, I'm sending you the co-ordinates now." Jenny said, pulling buttons.

A crackling thank you came through and Jenny set off for Lake Silencio.

The Tardis landed and Jenny took a deep breath, she was sick of the waiting.

Jenny walked out and the Tardis was hid behind a rock.

The Doctor was walking down to meet the Astronaut. Someone arrived with a petrol can while Amy and Rory, along with River watched from on.

The Astronaut shot, and again, and again. The Doctor started to regenerate and then he was shot again, stopping the regeneration.

Jenny didn't let a tear fall, she felt nothing. She watched as Amy, Rory and River burnt the body of the Time lord.

Then she felt it, the Love, the Warmth, the most Heartfelt of feelings, as an arm wrapped around her, and a familiar stetson poked into the corner of her eye.

"Hello, my baby girl." A familiar voice said, which made Jenny smile.

…...

**So! The end is close! One More Chapter to Go!**

**But there are many questions to be answered! And they will be!**

**Please Review!**


	28. The End?

**So. This is the end… or is it? Time for you to decide. If you want a Sequel, review and let me know!**

**Please Review and Enjoy! For the Final Time!**

…

Madame Kovarian walked down the dark corridor that headed towards the control centre.

She was so pleased, she had a meeting with the Silence coming up, they obviously wanted to reward her.

The Doctor was finally dead, she had finally succeeded.

She stepped into the usually loud control room, but it was eerily silent. Though, when she looked down her joy was resumed as the Gauntlet stood upon her desk, shining in the light.

Shaking her head, Madame Kovarian picked up her microphone.

"Colonel Mace, have you got me those reports yet." Madame Kovarian asked, looking annoyed. "Colonel Mace, answer!"

"Oh. I don't think he can here you." A male voice said behind her.

Madame Kovarian slowly turned around to see the Doctor stood there, smiling.

"I cut the power, oops!" The Doctor said, holding a cord which he let drop to the floor.

The door to her left opened and the Warrior walked through.

"What, how can this be?" Madame Kovarian asked, looking shocked.

"Oh. Well, I figured you would have guessed that this is my daughter. You have been spying on us for the past few weeks." The Doctor said, stepping forward.

"Yeah, we did a pretty good fake fight as well. We knew you were watching and so we thought we would have some fun." Jenny said, stepping down. "All that, not even a proper time lord stuff was all fake, all planned!"

"But, you gave me the Gauntlet. You gave me the power to kill him!" Madame Kovarian said, pointing at Jenny.

"Yes. Just like I told her too, it was one of the only things that could have killed me during a regeneration." The Doctor said, looking rather pleased. "Plus, it was also one of the things that would have damaged a Tesselecta enough for it to be burnt, making it look like a real human."

It dawned on Madame Kovarian, the Doctor had been in a Tesselecta made to look like him.

"But, you! You attacked River Song… But you both knew we were watching." Madame Kovarian accused, before she realised.

"Did you really think that I didn't know you were watching? River and I spoke beforehand. Told her the plan on the phone. I didn't even really punch her, but you know River, drama queen." Jenny said, smiling.

"I have been tricked, but you foolishly have let yourself be known. I can alert the Silence that you are still alive, that you…" Madame Kovarian was cut off by a gun to the side of the head.

"I don't think so, sweetie." River Song said, as she held her gun to Madame Kovarian's head.

She must have slipped through the right hand door.

"Hello, Melody. So, what now, are you going to kill me." Madame Kovarian asked, looking at the Doctor.

"No, but the Silence don't need you now, that's what your meetings about, they have no need for you. Killing me, killed you as well." The Doctor said, smiling.

"We just came to pick up a few things, well one thing actually." Jenny said, grabbing the Gauntlet. "That belongs to me."

It glowed green at first, before returning to a faint blue colour. 

"Hello you." Jenny said, smiling as if the Gauntlet was alive.

"I will tell the Silence, I will tell them your alive, I'll…" Madame Kovarian started, but was cut off as the Doctor put his hands to the side of her head.

"When I let go, your going to fall asleep, your going to remember nothing about this, and your going to think that the Gauntlet was destroyed in the killing of me." The Doctor said, looking at the other two. "Oh, and when you see the Silence your going to bark at them."

Jenny and River giggled.

"Really loud, like a dog!" The Doctor chuckled, though he did try to keep a straight face, sort of.

The Doctor let go of her head and Madame Kovarian fell down, snoring quiet loudly.

"Well, I better get back, they might make me go without afternoon tea." River said, a posh accent flowing through.

"Oh… The Horror!" Jenny said, sarcasm running through her.

She gave the Doctor a peck on the cheek and vanished.

The Doctor and Jenny turned and walked down the Hallway where both Tardises were.

"So, do I have to call her mum now?" Jenny said, laughing.

"Very funny." The Doctor said, smiling as he got into his Tardis.

Jenny opened the door and went into her Tardis.

They both set co-ordinates to the Time Vortex and Jenny ran down and opened the doors.

The Blue Box doors just opened and the gap between them fell a short distance before hitting the Time Vortex.

Jenny looked at the Gauntlet.

"What are you going to do with that?" The Doctor asked, looking a bit worried. "It could burn up Planets and Stars, reduce an army of Weeping Angels to dust, rip a hole in the Universe…"

Jenny held it up in front of him and let it go, falling into the Time Vortex.

"Or it could fall into the Time Vortex, get ripped into a billion pieces and used as a power source." Jenny said, watching the little tiny explosions that emerged from the Time Vortex.

"That's my girl. Now there's this little place in the Mutter's Spiral that we could check out." The Doctor said, smiling.

"No, I have something to do first… someone to see." Jenny said, smiling.

"Oh. Ok, well another time then!" The Doctor said, looking a little sad.

"Yeah! You watch us run!" Jenny said, hoping to cheer him up.

"Love you!" The Doctor said, smiling.

"Love you too!" Jenny laughed as she saluted him and closed the door.

"Now, someone I have to see." Jenny said, knowing she had been putting off this moment.

…...

The Tardis landed on a small, little path in a Graveyard. Jenny stepped out with a white lily in one hand and a sort of pen in the other.

She was wearing a black top and black trousers.

Jenny walked in the murky darkness as the evening set in and finally made it to the grave.

"Hello there, it's been a while." Jenny said, a small tear running down her face.

Laying the Lily on the Gravestone, Jenny activated the Pen, which let out a little laser at it's tip.

Jenny engraved the bottom of the Gravestone with a small message, but big enough for most to see.

Jenny then stood up and returned to the Tardis.

The Tardis flew away as the Message set into the stone grave: _My Sarah Jane Smith._

…

Jenny walked into the Tardis and quickly got changed, putting on a pair of dark shades which matched the colour of her leather jacket.

Jenny turned the controls on the Tardis and pulled the De-Materialization lever.

The Tardis shook for a minute, causing Jenny to hold on for her life.

As the Tardis landed, Jenny had no idea where she was, but knew it would be an adventure.

Walking to the doors, Jenny stepped back in shock.

The Brigadier was at front of a small army of people who were shooting at an oncoming group of Cybermen, who seemed to be carrying a Giant Fish.

"Oh great, here we go again!" Jenny said, pulling out her gun and rushing into battle.

The End

…...

**SEQUEL? **

**Let me know! Review Please! : )**

**Add me to Author alert so you will see if I make a Sequel! : )**


End file.
